Angelica Diabolus
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: They were practically siblings. They were fierce, passionate, vicious, cunning, and daring. They had rivals and fights. They were girls from the wrong crowd. They were dangerous. They were Santana Lopez and Rachel Corcoran. Faberry/Brittana
1. Santana Lopez and Rachel Corcoran

**A/N: So I know I have a lot of stories going on, but this is one, that I really hope you will enjoy. It's called _Angelica Diabolus _and that's Latin for Demon Angels. I realize that is a very contraversy title. And quite dark, but that's the way I want the characters to be viewed.**

**Rachel and Santana are two of my favorite characters. This idea's been used before meaning I'm also giving it a shot. Both of these girls are in a gang, the same gang. They've met a few of the glee club. They're friends with some of them and they'll be meeting the rest through out the story. Quinn and Brittany are really well known throughout Ohio, and are new to McKinley. They're the Pierce/Fabray family. They butt heads with Rachel and Santana, but somehow they fall in love. This story follows them through the struggle they meet.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was a scary teenager.<p>

She was the gang leader of the _Angeles Del Demonio._

Santana Lopez was someone you didn't mess with.

Rachel Corcoran was Santana Lopez's best friend.

She was the second in command to the most violent gang in Lima Heights Adjacent.

You didn't get on Rachel Corcoran's bad side.

They were powerful and cold blooded.

Their families were rich and maintained a reputation.

Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother was a lawyer. She brought the food for the table.

Jorge Lopez was a medic. He managed the house.

Their parents worked all the time. They were never home.

Santana and Rachel lived alone.

Their house was big, but vandalized.

They grew up without anyone except each other.

They were practically siblings.

They weren't girls to be taken lightly.

They were fierce, passionate, vicious, cunning, and daring.

They had relationships and connections.

They had rivals and fights.

They were girls from the wrong crowd.

They were dangerous.

* * *

><p>"Santana," Rachel stated.<p>

Turning to look at her sister from the wheel of their car she nodded her head.

"Con quienes vamos a cerrar el trato?"

"Con un tipo que insiste en llamarlo Puck."

"_Puck?" _Rachel laughed.

"Si, es bastante tonto. Pero quiere hacer el cambio. Entonces le vamos a vender el alcohol y él nos va a asegurar un lugar bueno en los departamentos de Nueva York o en California."

"Como lo confiamos?"

"Nos lo va a mostrar. Además se lo vamos a estar comprando a los Fabrays. Y ellos son unos ricos putos." Santana said.

"Bueno y este Puck esta guapo?" Rachel asked jokingly. "Porque si no, haber si vale la pena."

Santana laughed at her sister. They had a great relationship. They got each other. And even though they weren't actual relatives by blood, they were always linked.

Santana had dark brown hair almost black. Her brown eyes were darker than Rachel's. She normally kept it in a tight ponytail. Her clothes consisted of tight jeans and loose shirts. Rachel's hair was a lighter brown, her eyes a light brown. Her hair was always down; she wore skirts and tight shirts.

They attended McKinley High School and would for their last year, this year, their senior year.

In a few months they'd be out of the stupid state. In either New York or California depending where they would land.

But first they had to close this deal with the Fabray and this guy named Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>"Con quienes vamos a cerrar el trato?"_Who are we closing the deal with?_**

**"Con un tipo que insiste en llamarlo Puck."/ _With this guy who insists that I call him, Puck._**

**"_Puck?" _Rachel laughed.**

**"Si, es bastante tonto. Pero quiere hacer el cambio. Entonces le vamos a vender el alcohol y él nos va a asegurar un lugar bueno en los departamentos de Nueva York o en California."/ _Yeah, he's pretty dumb. But he wants to trade. So we're going to supply his alcohol in turn he's going to help us find apartments in New York and California._**

**"Como lo confiamos?"/ _How can we trust him?_**

**"Nos lo va a mostrar. Además se lo vamos a estar comprando a los Fabrays. Y ellos son unos ricos putos." Santana said./_He's going to show them to us. Anyway we're buying it from the Fabrays. And their rich bastards._**

**"Bueno y este Puck esta guapo?" Rachel asked jokingly. "Porque si no, haber si vale la pena."/ _Alright and is this Puck cute, because if he's not, is he worth it._**


	2. Conociendo A Puck y St James

**A/N: Hey, I'm glad you've liked this story so far. I have a few things I'd like to mention.**

**I want all of you to know that all conversations between Rachel and Santana alone and a few comments in public, will be in Spanish. That is because Santana is obviously Hispanic and because Rachel grew up with Santana so she also learned the language. If you believe I have said something wrong in Spanish tell me, furthermore I am Mexican so there might be some slight slang in there.**

**If you find something wrong with the way I've phrased something in both Spanish and English, please don't hesitate to tell me, it will be greatly appreciated.**

**And please review, I really appreciate them. They make me want to write more. And I really enjoy creating stories.**

**Thank you _p__olux, ToastedMarshmellow08, _and _GallegherGirl530 _for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>"Puck?" Santana asked.<p>

The two girls had arrived a few minutes ago to the Lima Bean café. They took a seat at a table with a young man. The man was slightly tan, he had a good build a bit on the muscular side, he had a kind face, and gentle eyes that carried some weight. His hair was cut in a Mohawk which took away from his cute factor.

The man nodded and Rachel couldn't help, but laugh.

"You're _Puck?" _Rachel asked incredulously.

"Yes," Puck stated.

"Pinche bruto." Rachel mentioned to her sister. "Él nos va ayudar?"

"Cállate Rachel, démosle una oportunidad." Santana chastised.

Raising her hands in surrender, both young women faced him.

"Alright, you guys are the Lopez sisters?"

"Lopez-Corcoran," Rachel imputed.

It's not that she didn't like considering herself a Lopez, but more of the fact, that even though Shelby was never home whenever mother and daughter were together they cared for each other. Rachel understood why they never saw each other. Her mother's job was very busy and ever since both Shelby and Rachel had lost Leroy Berry, life was hard. They were thankful Jorge had helped them by allowing them to move in. Jorge Lopez had lost his wife a few months after Santana had been born and it pained him greatly. He was friends with Leroy Berry and Rachel was only a few months older than his daughter. When Rachel and Santana were around five years old, Leroy Berry died of a heart attack, so Rachel and Shelby moved in. After that when the girls were done with elementary school, Jorge and Shelby allowed work to consume them.

Puck looked over questionably at Santana, but she just fixed him a glare.

"Moving on, you guys are looking for both apartments in Los Angeles and New York, right?"

"Yes," Santana answered.

"What type are you looking for? Two-bedrooms? Expensive? Regular? Near a park?" Puck inquired.

"A simple, good priced two-bedroom one." Rachel replied.

"Okay, well I have some that I know the Fabray-Pierce are looking to either sell or rent. I have to call them and we'd have to meet them for dinner, so they can give you a better idea on what you want." Puck replied going through his emails on his phone.

"I have one question?" Rachel turned to look at Puck.

"Fire away, babe," Puck said.

"How can we trust you? I mean, I don't know what school you go to, that's implying that you actually still go to school. How are we sure that you even know the Fabrays?" Rachel interrogated.

Puck looked a bit uncomfortable, he didn't assume the smaller brunette would rampage a shitload of questions. Specifically questions that would result in deep answers.

"Umm—well—you see." Puck sighed knowing he'd have to respond. "I go to McKinley. I'm a senior. I know the Fabrays because I knocked up their younger daughter in sophomore grade. I keep in contact with them because I go and visit my daughter."

"Wait you're the idiot that knocked up the all perfect Lucy Fabray!" Santana exclaimed.

Puck hung his head in shame. He felt exposed, remembering that year. If it wasn't for the glee club, he probably wouldn't have ever even met his daughter.

"Santana! Déjalo en paz. El idiota ya le paso bastante. Hay que ver nos con los Fabray para poder empezar a buscar los departamentos." Rachel conversed with Santana.

"Bueno. Que le decimos, que si podemos tener la cena pronto?" Santana mentioned.

"Si," Rachel replied turning to look at Puck. "We'll do dinner. Email us when."

Puck nodded looking between both brunettes.

"With business out of the way, you guys also go to McKinley?" Puck inquired.

"Yeah, we do, so what?" Santana grilled.

"Nothing, it's just how are you guys in your senior year. You guys are never in school. You get into more fights than me. And you're leaders of Angel Demons gang!"

"We pass because we can. And what we do isn't of your concern." Rachel justified.

"Alright, alright babe!" Puck surrendered.

"Don't call me, babe, Puckerman!" Rachel seethed.

"Okay, Lopez what do you say to me and you later?" Puck asked.

"No," Santana fumed, "Even I have standards. I'll be expecting that email. Vámonos Rachel."

* * *

><p>While they got into their car, Rachel's phone went off. The screen lit up with a new text.<p>

_**We got a problem. Seems that Flannigan got into a fight with St. James. Also we have two newbies. They want to join.- T.**_

"Mierda!" Rachel shouted.

"Que paso?" Santana asked seeing her sister anger. She turned her head to look at her while keeping the road in her peripheral vision.

"Tina me mando un mensaje, Rory se metió en un lio gigante. Tenemos que ir, St. James esta en involucrado."

"Tonto! Que le hemos dicho sobre acercarse a Carmel High! Donde están?"

"Enfrente del parque. También hay dos tipos que quieren unirse."

"Porque en demonios, quieren este estilo de vida."

"Yo que se? Vamos porque aunque Tina no sea nueva, aun somos jefas." Rachel replied.

And Santana accelerated.

* * *

><p>"St. James!" Tina's voice rang in the park.<p>

"Asian? Where are Lopez and Corcoran? Are they fucking scared to come and face us?" St. James replied.

"Let Flannigan go." Tina stated keeping her voice leveled.

Tina Cohen-Chang was a junior at McKinley High. She was average height, brown eyes, and black straight long hair. She wore black skinny jeans and a grey shirt, with the leather black jacket with _Angeles Del Demonio _labeled on the back. She was in the glee club and known as the shy Asian Goth stuttering chick. What people didn't know was that she was next in command to the dangerous gang in Lima Heights Adjacent. What people underestimated is that she could handle herself perfectly in fights. That, Tina knew how to use a pocket knife to endanger and scare people in fights, that she knew how to drive a motorcycle. That she competed in drag racing. That se was a very hazardous person.

"Where are the mighty leaders?" St. James kept pushing.

"Even if we weren't here, St. James, hand over Irish," Santana's voice carried throughout both St. James gang and the members of _Angeles Del Demonio_.

"Ah if it isn't Santana Lopez, where is that lovely little sweet that is your sister?" St. James playfully asked.

"As if I would, St. James and why haven't you complied, hand over, Rory." Rachel ordered coming to stand in front of the rival gang's leader and next to Santana.

"I'm sorry for that my sweet, but he passed the line between the park. He was on our territory." St. James said.

"The parks public property, he did no such thing. Let him go," Santana ordered.

"Not going to happen, Lopez."

"Jesse St. James, let him go." Rachel yelled.

"Ooh the first name. I'm so scared." Jesse St. James cowered teasingly.

Jesse St. James was a fine young man. He was the leader of Carmel's high, glee club, Vocal Adrenaline. He was also in charge of the stupidly named gang, _Vocal Dangers_. He was a tall senior, with dark brown curly hair. His eyes were brown and self-centered. He was cold and rude. And he was a diva.

"St. James, I give you to the count of three." Santana mentioned threateningly.

"Or what?"

"Or it's a fight." Santana defined.

"Try me," St. James smirked.

"One," Tina counted.

"Two," Rachel added.

"Three," Santana lowered her finger.

Her hand dove into her pocket for her switchblade, Tina did the same, while Rachel walked up to Jesse.

Rachel's right had connected with St. James' face. Jesse's head snapped to the right, his right hand went up to rub the now sore spot. He turned and looked over at Rachel; she had a slight grin on her face.

"Fight it is," St. James muttered spitting blood. "It's on Corcoran."

He then proceeded to ram into the small brunette knocking her to the ground.

Santana looked over to her sister she knew, Rachel would ask for help if needed, so Santana focused to the rest of the gang members. Most of the _Vocal Dangers_ had already taken someone from _Angeles Del Demonio_. Only Tina and her remained along with the _Vocal Dangers _second in command.

"Tina, go find, Rory." Santana ordered before turning around towards Sunshine Corazon. "You've got to be kidding me, you. You're his new co-captain." Santana laughed.

Sunshine Corazon was a small six-teen year old. She was five feet tall and had an Asian background. She was also in Vocal Adrenaline. She was just as a diva as Jesse, and she was also frigid and ruthless.

"What you laughing at Lopez?" She asked.

"Having to fight you," Santana cackled.

Cracking her knuckles Sunshine threw the first punch, hitting the Latina in the stomach. Doubling on over, Santana kneeled before sweep kicking Sunshine onto the floor. The smaller girl lay in her back while Santana dusted herself off. Sunshine proceeded to jump back up and kick Santana. Santana managed to block the kick before retaliating by punching Sunshine in her diaphragm depriving the smaller girl of air.

A few meters away, Rachel was currently pinned to the floor. Jesse was straddling her, both hands stopping Rachel's arms from moving.

"Seems like you lost, Cockycan."

"Nice, how long did that take you?" Rachel snared.

"You shouldn't be using that tone with me; you're the one that had no way of escaping." Jesse said.

"Oh really," Rachel countered, before lifting her hips. She rolled them before bringing her knee to Jesse's crotch. She kneed him making St. James let go and hiss in pain. While his hands went directly to cup him manhood, Rachel kicked him in the ribs, knocking him over. She walked over to his bent over form, and grabbed his face. "What were you insinuating?"

Jesse only moaned in pain.

"Exactly what I thought." Rachel arrogantly smiled. She turned around, but not before punching St. James in the eye, "That should leave a bruise."

"Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Acabe, ustedes?"

"Tambien."

"Bueno," Rachel sighed.

She walked over to her sister. Santana was holding her mid-section, she knew there'd be bruising. Rachel also realized she'd have a few bruises on her back while walking to her car.

"Tina and Rory ya están en el auto," Santana mentioned.

"Lastimados?"

"Tina tiene el labio cortado, pero nada mas que eso. Rory el si esta mas lastimado, el si esta a dolorido. Un ojo negro y tiene cortadas a través de su torso. Ninguna suficientemente grande o profunda para a ser daño permanente pero si para tenerlo adolorido y en cama por algunos días."

"Él se quedara con nosotras esta noche?"

"Si, quiero observarlo esta noche."

"Y los tipos nuevos?"

"Son dos chicas, Tina les dijo que no vieran en la casa."

"Entonces vamos a ver las ahorita?"

"Si."

"Bueno vamos." Rachel sighed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Pinche bruto." Rachel mentioned to her sister. "Él nos va ayudar?" "Motherfucker." "He's going to help us?"_**

**_"Cállate Rachel, démosle una oportunidad." Santana chastised./ "Shut up Rachel, let's give him a chance."_**

**_"Santana! Déjalo en paz. El idiota ya le paso bastante. Hay que ver nos con los Fabray para poder empezar a buscar los departamentos." Rachel conversed with Santana./ "Santana! Leave him alone. The idiot's gone through enough. We have to meet the Fabray so we can start looking for apartments."_**

**_"Bueno. Que le decimos, que si podemos tener la cena pronto?" Santana mentioned./"Alright. What do we tell him? See if we can have the dinner soon?"_**

**_"Mierda!" Rachel shouted./ "Shit."_**

**_"Que paso?" Santana asked seeing her sister anger. She turned her head to look at her while keeping the road in her peripheral vision./ "What happened?"_**

**_"Tina me mando un mensaje, Rory se metió en un lio gigante. Tenemos que ir, St. James esta en involucrado."/ "Tina texted me, Rory got into some trouble. We got to go, St. James is involved._**

**_"Tonto! Que le hemos dicho sobre acercarse a Carmel High! Donde están?"/"Dumbass! What have we told him about being near Carmel High! Where are they?"_**

**_"Enfrente del parque. También hay dos tipos que quieren unirse."/ "In front of the park. There's also two guys that want to join."_**

**_"Porque en demonios, quieren este estilo de vida."/Why the hell, would they want this lifestyle?"_**

**_"Yo que se? Vamos porque aunque Tina no sea nueva, aun somos jefas." Rachel replied./ "Why would I know? Let's go because even though Tina isn't new, we're still in charge."_**

**_"Acabe, ustedes?/"Done, you guys?"_**

**_"Tambien"/"As well."_**

**_"Bueno," Rachel sighed./"Alright," Rachel sighed._**

**_"Tina y Rory ya están en el auto," Santana mentioned./ "Tina and Rory are in the car."_**

**_"Lastimados?"/ "Injuries?"_**

**_"Tina tiene el labio cortado, pero nada mas que eso. Rory el si esta mas lastimado, el si esta a dolorido. Un ojo negro y tiene cortadas a través de su torso. Ninguna suficientemente grande o profunda para a ser daño permanente pero si para tenerlo adolorido y en cama por algunos días."/ "Tina has a busted lip, but not much more. Rory is banged up not a lot, but he's in pain. He's got a black eyes and cuts throughout his torso. None deeo or big enough for permenant damage, but enough to need rest for a few days._**

**_"Él se quedara con nosotras esta noche?"/ "He's going to be staying with us tonight?"_**

**_"Si, quiero observarlo esta noche."/ "Yes, I want to monitor him tonight."_**

**_"Y los tipos nuevos?"/ "What about the newbies?"_**

**_"Son dos chicas, Tina les dijo que no vieran en la casa."/ "Two girls, Tina told them to meet us home."_**

**_"Entonces vamos a ver las ahorita?"/ "So we're meeting them now?"_**

**_"Si."/ "Yes"_**

**_"Bueno vamos." Rachel sighed./ "Alright, let's go."_**


	3. Quien Quiere Unirse?

**A/N: I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story. I really want to appreciate the reviews that have been given. Just a quick note this chapter is quite short, but hopefully the next one won't be. So thank you to; _Cassicio, polux, Toasty, RUMad, beaner008, GleeFanatic1988 _and _GallagherGirl530._**

* * *

><p>The car was eerie silent on the way back to the Lopez-Corcoran household. Santana drove focusing solely on the road; Rachel stared out of the passenger window, occasionally looking at the back seats. Tina held Rory's head in her lap, dried blood was stuck on her lower lip. Rory moaned, his body hurt, Santana was right he didn't look seriously injured with permanent damage, but still he was in a lot of pain.<p>

The red Audi RS5 sports car pulled up onto the Lopez-Corcoran house street. The street was dark two street lights stood, one flickered and the other barely gave out light. The expensive car reached the house; it was one of the only big houses in Lima Heights Adjacent. Their house was tall and had a modern look; it was surrounded by a gate with a brick wall.

The house was in peak conditions minus a few incidents. It was protected by cameras, but that didn't stop the vandalism. Broken windows decorated the house along with the colorful graffiti on the brick walls.

_Sluts. Whores. Burn in hell. Putas. Canijas._

Were a few of the threats and messages that were written all along the wall.

Sighing as Santana drove into their garage, she saw another car on the drive way.

"I'm going to get the medical kit, I'll see you in the living room," Rachel mentioned exiting the car.

Santana nodded and shut the car off. She stepped out and helped Tina drag Rory into the house.

* * *

><p>The living room had two shadows. On the couch sat two women. One was a dark brunette; she was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and red beret. Her eyes were a bright blue. The other girl appeared to be taller and had lighter brown almost a mix of brown and orange. Her eyes were a brown shade, she sported a black Rolling Stone's t-shirt and dark navy jeans, her boots were knee length and her make up light.<p>

Walking further in, both sitting women looked up. Santana studied them carefully giving them both onceovers. Carefully Tina and her laid Rory onto the couch. He nodded in thanks. Tina took seat next to him while Santana took a seat in front of both new comers.

"Who are you?" Santana asked cautiously.

"My name is Sugar Motta," the taller girl said.

"And my name is Harmony—"

"Harmony Drew." Rachel finished walking into the room medical kit in one hand sports bag in the other.

"Rachel? Rachel Corcoran?" Harmony inquired.

The shorter brunette nodded and sat next to her sister. Reaching into the sports bag she retrieved four Gatorades and handed one to Rory, Tina and Santana, keeping one to herself. Rachel handed the gauze to Tina along with an ice back. The Asian proceeded to helping Rory while the other four got settled.

"Why are you here?" Santana questioned after allowing Rachel to give them a once over.

"Isn't it simple? We want to join." Sugar answered.

"What Santana meant to say, is why do you guys want to join?" Rachel clarified.

"Because no one in their right minds would join gangs," Santana stated.

"We felt the need to," Harmony started answering.

"You don't understand what this life is like. I would be happy never having this life style. It's dangerous it self-hazardous. It's pointless and harmful. I wish I had a choice because once you're in, you can't get out." Rachel said.

"It destroys you. You become less human every day. You turn into a shell of who you were. You don't have reasons. You have no morals." Santana continued.

"So why would you want to throw away your life?" Rachel asked.

Sugar and Harmony were silent. They didn't have an answer.

"You have to understand, we don't just let anybody join. We have both standards and rules." Santana explained.

"For example rule number one: You don't turn your back on _Angeles Del Demonio._" Rachel read.

"Number two: _Angeles Del Demonio _becomes your family." Santana followed before going back to Rachel.

"Number three: If one of us needs help we help no matter what it is." Rachel told.

"Number four: We don't ask questions. We talk if we want and we listen when told to." Santana educated.

"And number five: If you join you can't back out, it's a blood bond." Rachel and Santana cleared up.

Sugar and Harmony looked a little disoriented with the rules. This was a serious commitment and neither of them was ready for something like this. They gulped as they stared into the cold eyes of the Lopez-Corcoran sisters.

"So do you still want to join?" Santana asked.

Sugar swallowed before nodding. Rachel turned expectantly at Harmony. Pushing away her fear Harmony moved her head in response.

"Alright, Tina will show your room for tonight. And tomorrow we'll meet to introduce you to our group." Rachel ordered.

The two girls nodded as Tina stood up and led them to the guest bedroom.

"Ay que pinches putas," Santana groaned. **(What shitty bitches.)**

"Déjalas Santana, luego tendremos que averiguar porque se unieron. Es tarde y hay que llevar a Rory as su cuarto." **(Leave them Santana, we'll figure out why they joined later. It's late and we have to move Rory to his room.)**

Together both siblings lifted up the boy and carried him to his room they would be having a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It was around one o'clock in the afternoon when several cars pulled up into the Lopez-Corcoran drive way. In the sunlight you could distinguish six cars in the driveway not including Rachel and Santana's Red Audi. There was a Black Sedan, a Yellow Porsche, a Navy Blue Camaro, a White Jaguar, a Silver Mercedes Benz, and a Red Convertible. The Black Sedan belonged to Tina and was already parked there from early in the morning when Tina ran home to change and come back. The Red convertible was owned by Sugar. And the owners of the other vehicles were making their way towards the house.<p>

A tall slender young man exited the Navy Blue Camaro. He had curlyish hair and wore black pants with a black t-shirt. In the back seat of his car you could see a blazer with a red trim to it next to his bag.

Emerging from the White Jaguar a tall blonde man stepped out. He had a strong build that was exposed by his leather jacket. His jeans hung to his body and he sported knuckle gloves.

A man with dread locks exited the Silver Mercedes. His hair reached halfway down his back, he wore sandals and long jeans, his shirt was gray and he hand a brown vest on top.

From the Yellow Porsche a girl with blonde hair appeared with her counterpart a dark haired woman. The blonde was tall and her hair had purple streak in it. The other woman was dark haired a bit shorter than her girlfriend. The brunette dressed in dark washed up skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. The blonde was in a nice white blouse with simple jeans and boots.

All of them made their way inside the house were they found the Lopez-Corcoran siblings along with Rory and Tina and the two new girls.

"Angeles," Rachel addressed.

"Meet the two newest members." Santana introduced. "Sugar Motta and Harmony Drew."

"Sugar, Harmony." Rachel said. "These are, Blaine Anderson," The Navy Blue Camaro owner. "Samuel Evans," the blonde who drove the White Jaguar. "Joe Hart," the man with dreadlocks. "Samara Cook," The blonde woman. "And her girlfriend, Ashley Winslow."

"Now Angeles who's ready to teach them the pact." Santana smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the only person who's mine is Ashley Winslow. Samara Cook is a character from **_**Pretty Little Liars. **_**I just wanted the actress who is Claire Holt. As for Ashley the person I have in mind is Izzy Hale from the band Halestorm.**


	4. Bienvenidas

**A/N: I am so glad people are enjoying this. I am having an interesting time writing this. I want to thank all of those who have reviewed/favorited/alerted the story. And I hope you keep reading, enjoy and review.**

**_GallagherGirl530: _Thanks!**

**_Cassicio: _I know as soon as people knew it wasn't Quinn or Britt, they seemed like the most likely people. I hope you keep enjoying and reading.**

* * *

><p>"What do you know about gangs?" Santana asked directing her sttention to Sugar and Harmony.<p>

Sugar opened her mouth and replied, "They fight, drink, smoke and get into trouble."

Rachel chuckled and immediately, Harmony's eyes were on her. "Harmony, care to answer?"

The brunette looked stumped her blue eyes not saying anything.

"So, no then?" Rachel asked before nodding her head towards Santana.

"Alright then, tell me the rules for joining _Angeles Del Demonio?" _

Sugar and Harmony didn't say anything.

"If you want to join, you'll need to know them, Angeles?" Rachel said.

Joe stepped up, "One: You don't turn your back on _Angeles Del Demonio._"

Santana clamped his shoulder before facing the girls again. "Joey over here traded religion for us. He hasn't gone back to his extreme Christian roots no matter his the insistent. We tolerate religion, Rachel's Jewish and I'm catholic and we share our religions. However if you dedicate yourself completely to religion it's against us and against you."

Blaine recited the next rule; "_Angeles Del Demonio _becomes your family."

Rachel hugged Blaine now before addressing Sugar and Harmony. "When Blaine came out as gay to his parents and brother. It didn't go well. His brother, Hunter, accepted it and told Blaine it was alright. However his parents didn't take the news to kindly and kicked him out."

Blaine opened his mouth again and talked, "These two took me in after they found me out on the street. I had been living outside for about a week; Hunter isn't old enough to take care of me. He's only a sophomore. So Rachel and Santana helped me, in exchange I managed to transfer to Dalton to spy on Sebastian's gang, _The Warbler Hunters_, lamest name ever. Thanks to them, I now have a family and they pay for my tuition and what I own. They have become my family."

Sam spoke next, "Number three: If one of us needs help we help no matter what it is. Rachel and Santana helped me a lot when my parents lost their jobs. Thanks to a few strings, Shelby Corcoran managed to pull some strings and got a job offered to my father. Jorge allowed my mother to work at the hospital and San and Rach helped me baby sit my younger siblings. Now my folks have a house and in exchange for their kind service I became part of the gang."

"Four: We don't ask questions. We talk if we want and we listen when told to." Samara listed. "When I first joined, Rachel and Santana didn't question my reasons. They watched me very closely, but never asked. And when I broke down after my first gang confrontation, both of them were there to hear me talk. They never interrupted; they just took it all in stride."

"And number five: If you join you can't back out, it's a blood bond." Ashley said. "I've been in this gang since I was thirteen. Rachel and Santana started it when they turned twelve. I joined them a year later. I am the oldest member who has joined. And believe me I've tried to escape. We've tried leaving, but every year someone or something comes back and stops us. It truly is a blood bond. And you have to be dedicated to stay or you'll be in hell and tracked down to death even."

The room was silent. Everyone stared at the two girls in the middle. Sugar looked around, she was scared, but this was going to be her life. She needed it, and maybe one day she'd be able to talk about why. Sugar nodded to herself confirming the decision she had made what seemed like decades ago. Still, Sugar turned towards Harmony.

Harmony was struggling. It wasn't her option to be here. In fact she had a perfect career a perfect life in front of her, that could be thrown—No, would be thrown into jeopardy. And here she was willing to risk it, for this life that the others so clearly had wished hadn't pulled in. Was Harmony willing to risk everything for her best friend? For the girl she was in love with? For the girl she might pursue in hope of something else?

So when Sugar stood and nodded and the room sighed and celebrated, Harmony's heart broke slightly. She needed to think this over, but she still knew either Sugar or her would come out hurt. And she was begging that it was neither or that the hurt wouldn't be much deeper than a scratch. When everyone in the room turned to look at the younger woman, Harmony started to breathe heavier.

And when blue eyes locked with brown eyes, when Rachel's gaze stared deeply into her own. Harmony knew her decision, and she knew it was going to be a hard one. Standing up she shook her head before muttering, "I can't do this. I need to think. I'm sorry." She looked directly at Santana and Rachel and saw relief fill them.

Harmony turned to Sugar who looked hurt and stunned. "I'm so sorry, Sugar," Harmony choked. She felt tears well up in her eyes before sprinting out of the house.

Sugar didn't know why. She didn't understand why her heart winced when she saw Harmony leave the room. Or worse when Harmony turned to look back before continuing to run away.

"Sugar," Tina asked tentatively.

Rachel shook her head before facing the younger girl. Santana kneeled next to her sister as well. "Are you sure?" Santana's soft voice questioned.

Steeling her facial expressions, Sugar nodded even though she was breaking.

From her spot on the couch, Ashley pushed lightly at Samara who stood up. Walking over to both sisters she offered them a nod. Santana and Rachel looked skeptically, but nodded anyway.

"Sugar, follow me if you will," Ashley's voice offered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in another house in Lima.<strong>_

_To high, can't come down._

_Losing my head spinning round and round._

_Ooh do you feel me now._

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

The music was cut short. The surround system is put on pause.

"Quinn, you have to relax. You're tensing up."

"Well, I'm sorry Britt, but I'm not brilliant at this."

"Do you want to rejoin the Cheerios or not?" Brittany's voice asked seriously.

"Of course I do!" Quinn's retort came.

"Then come on. You can't let yourself stop like that." Brittany mentioned.

"Easier said than done," Quinn muttered watching Brittany through the mirror and attempting to copy her movements.

"Come on Quinn, you're not going to get better unless you start. And if you want to become head Cheerio again you've got your work cut out for you." Brittany murmured.

About another five rounds of the song again, the door to the inner studio, burst open. A small blur made its way inside and collided with Quinn.

"Eww! Mommy wo're(you're) all sweawy (sweaty)!" A child's voice rang through clearly grossed out.

"Hey to you too, Beth," Brittany's chuckle rang out.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, baby," Quinn asked.

"Wook at mwy new dwess, Gwandmwa Wudy bowght me," the two year old babbled.

"Wow, baby, you look amazing," Quinn said looking at her baby girl.

Elizabeth 'Beth' Fabray was a charming two year old. She had curly blonde hair and clear hazel eyes. She was smart like Quinn, and had Noah's smile. She was dressed in a blue dress with a black band. Her hair was down as she smiled. She looked at lot like her mother.

Lucy Quinn Fabray had it all or almost all. She never expected getting pregnant at sixteen. She had been president of the celibacy club and head cheerleader before getting knocked up. Luckily for her, her parents didn't kick her out and accepted Puck and her in. Quinn was beautiful, long blonde hair, hazel eyes, a wide smile; she was the description of beauty. After having her child at sixteen it took a lot of convincing and motivation from her best friend Brittany to get back in shape.

Brittany Pierce was Quinn's best friend her sibling in a sense. She was tall, slender, blonde and with blue eyes. Her face held a kindness and innocence that only existed with young children. She was the next definition of beautiful. Brittany wasn't known for her brains, but for her consideration.

Together they made a powerful duo.

"Mommy!" Beth whined.

"It's a beautiful dress, sweetheart."

"Thwank You," the child responded before walking out of the room.

"I love your daughter, Q." Brittany laughed.

"Well good because your my demon's godmother." Quinn stated before turning back to the mirror. "Ready?"

"Of course I am."

"Alright B, bring it."


	5. Tiempo

**A/N: So this chapter is quite short. I want to apologize because it's a sort of filler. But the next one should be up soon.**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

**_Toast, 100ways, RUMad, polux, Gardenia2, Clam, Gleefanatic1988, _and _broadwaybound2016._**

**_Cassicio-_ Yeah I realized the Fabray isn't always portrayed as the nice and family oriented one, I htought I'd give that a shot. Plus Quinn deserves it.**

* * *

><p>"Sugar?" Ashley's voice was soft. It held gentleness in it even though the girl's aura screamed stay away.<p>

The two brunettes found themselves in the Lopez-Corcoran back yard staring out.

Again the older the girl attempted to get the younger woman to talk, "Sugar, do you want to talk about it?"

Sugar shook her head, her eyes filling up again. "I—can yo-you ju—just ho—"

She couldn't finish either from embarrassment or the sobs attacking her body knowing that she was truly alone. Ashley got the hint and her arms were around the younger girl.

Sugar willed herself to allow the arms to envelop her. She tried tricking her heart and mind into believe that it was Harmony holding her. Sugar dug her head deeper into Ashley's neck. Brown hair smelling of pineapple and coconut infiltrated her nostrils and Sugar wished it would smell like strawberries and mango instead. Because after a lifetime, Sugar knew exactly what shampoo her best friend used. And she couldn't yearn for the sense of comfort more now.

Ashley's heart clenched a bit, for Sugar. Her brown eyes searched back into the house, they connected with Samara's blue ones. Together they conveyed a message that only certain people would understand. Sugar needed time. She was going through a lot in a short period. And Samara and Ashley promised themselves that they would be there for her all the way.

* * *

><p>"Harmony?"<p>

An African American woman asked laying her hand on her friends shoulder a concerned well-dressed boy stood next to them. The brunette girl didn't move. She sat still looking at her coffee at the Lima Bean.

"Harms?" Kurt Hummel asked her best friend.

"I screwed up." Harmony whispered.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Kurt urged.

"I think I broke my heart and our trust." Harmony cried.

"Sugar and you?" Mercedes Jones questioned.

Harmony only nodded.

"I ditched her when she needed me most. I left because I couldn't handle it. I'm a terrible best friend and person." Harmony wept.

"Honey, that isn't true," Mercedes comforted.

"NO! You don't know! You didn't see her whole face drop. You didn't see her mouth my name!" Harmony spat.

"Harmony, you need to calm down." Kurt told her.

"Please, just take me home." Harmony begged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast forward to the beginning of the school year. End of the day, glee club meeting.<strong>_

"Finn! Just leave me alone can't you take a hint."

"What are you talking about Harmony! You loved me!" The tall quarter back of McKinley high's football team told his ex.

"Exactly, I loved you! Get over yourself!" Harmony told off.

"What's up with you two?" Artie asked wheeling himself into the choir room.

"Yeah aren't you two back together?" Mike questioned walking in behind him followed by Tina.

"Fabray, tell your boyfriend to leave our girl alone," Mercedes mentioned.

"What the hell are you talking about? Finn Hudson isn't my guy!" Quinn laughed off walking into the room Brittany in tow.

"If Finn was back with Quinn, Puck would kick his ass," Brittany stated.

"Damn right!" Puck yelled.

"Alright guys settle down, because I have some news to give out," Mr. Schuester said walking in.

The choir room went silent.

"It seems that the rules for show choir have been changed."

Murmurs filled the room before Mr. Schue continued.

"What do you mean, Mr. Schue?" Tina asked.

"The rule of members has been changed. You must now have a minimum of 16 members to be able to compete."

The room went quiet again. Until Harmony's voice broke free.

"Wait so what you're telling us Mr. Schue, is that unless we find 6 other members, we won't be able to compete for sectionals!"

Mr. Schuester nodded before saying and then proceeding to dismiss the club. "I'm sorry guys, but until we find enough members, I don't think we can run glee club."

"I thi—think I-I ca-can get new mem-member-members," Tina falsely stuttered as the rest of the glee clun looked at her curiously.

* * *

><p>"I have a favor to ask?" Tina asked later that night.<p>

The _Angeles Del Demonio _sat around a fire pit in the backyard of the Lopez-Corcoran.

"Shoot T.C." Rachel said handing out beers.

"The New Directions is disappearing unless we can find new members." Tina started out. "And I was hoping that maybe you could cons—"

"Wait you're asking us to join the loser club?" Santana asked.

Tina nodded.

"Ni en broma!" Santana's outburst followed. **(Such a joke.)**

"Please San, Rach. This club means something to me. It's my ticket of here without my brains." Tina said.

"I don't know, T." Ashley hesitantly said, "We'd have a lot to talk about."

"Just consider it. We have a meeting tomorrow after school." Tina replied.

Before the backyard became silent yet again.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue, what are we going to do?" Harmony asked.<p>

"I don't know guys I really don't know." Mr. Schue moaned into his hands as the rest of the glee club sobered up.

"I think we could help you with that," Samara's breathy voice whispered. A cigar held in her hands dimming.

"You can't smoke here," Mr. Schue accused.

"Whatever, Curly, chill." Ashley mentioned walking in taking a spot behind her girlfriend taking a drag from the cigar.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked not noticing how; Harmony seemed to freeze up in the center of the room.

"Them, me or us?" Sam said strolling in behind both girls.

"All of you?" Mercedes stated eyeing the new boy who only smirked.

"We'll we travel in pack so to speak," Rory casually indicated coming to a stop behind, Sam, Ashley, and Samara.

"And if you get one of us, you get all of us," Joe spoke.

"Because you get the whole gang," Sugar smiled skipping in.

"That's right bitches," Rachel laughed stepping into the room. "Because,"

"The _Angeles Del Demonio _are here," Santana finished closing the choir room door behind them.

"And we're ready to play," Tina mentioned standing up and strutting towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So again I realize this was very short, but I hope it's left you interested.**


	6. Nuevas Direciones

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**_Faberry's-Knight, __broadwayboud2016, Cassicio, Gr33nPower25, Toasty, goshtperfect, polux, Gardenia2, djsmith10186, GallagehrGirl530._**

* * *

><p>"Tina?" Mr. Schuester asked not believing this girl was friends with these delinquents.<p>

The Asian goth just nodded her head before joining hands with her family.

"Here are the new members," Tina started off before being cut off by Artie.

"Now who made them members?" Artie reproached.

The _Angeles Del Demonio _looked offended.

"Well we needed people and I got them," Tina snapped.

"We don't know if they sing or if they can sing. Other than Sugar who we all agreed couldn't sing we don't know everyone else." Finn mentioned.

"I CAN SING!" Sugar yelled while the club burst into laughter all except Harmony, who knew the extent of her friend's voice.

"Sure, and I'm not a sex machine," Puck joked.

Sugar looked offended before huffing and whispering something in Rory's ear and to other boys. The brunette turned to look at the club before marching to the piano and harshly ordering in a low voice her song.

"Alright watch and learn," Sugar started as a soft melody filled the room along with Joe's voice.

_Joe:  
>I don't wear designer clothes<br>I don't go to the finest schools  
>But, I know...<em>

_Rory and Sugar:_

_I ain't no fool baby  
>I may not be a star<br>I'm not driving the sickest car  
>But, I know...I can make you happy baby<br>_

_Sam and Sugar:  
>I don't know what you been used to<br>Never been with a girl like you  
>But, I can give you a love that's true to<br>your heart, not material things  
><em>

_Sam, Joe, Sugar and Rory:  
>I'll give you my <em>_song__  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do  
>Is give this song to you<em>

_Sam:_  
><em>Yeah I know that you are blessed<em>  
><em>But there's something you're missing yet<em>  
><em>Your own melody...oh baby<em>

_Joe and Sugar:_  
><em>I don't know what you been used to<em>  
><em>Never been with a girl like you<em>  
><em>But, I can give you a love that's true to<em>  
><em>your heart, not material things<em>

_Sam, Joe, Sugar and Rory:  
>I'll give you my <em>_song__  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do  
>Is give this song to you<em>

_Rory:_  
><em>I'll give you my heart, my song, my words<em>  
><em>What I can say, I'll sing it.<em>  
><em>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh<em>

_Sugar:_  
><em>I'll give my song and the rest to you baby<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.<em>

_Sam, Joe, Sugar and Rory:  
>I'll give you my <em>_song__  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do  
>Is give this song to you<em>

The room was quite in shock and stood quiet. Finn and Artie's mouths hung wide open. Sugar smirked as she saw how everyone looked at her. She finished her song and looker around before opening her mouth again.

"You were saying?"

The glee club turned to the remaining girls. Ashley and Samara turned to Santana and Rachel discussing what to do through their eyes.

"What about you hot momma?" Puck whistled towards Samara.

A low growl came out of Ashley's mouth as Rachel and Santana chuckled.

Finn then proceeded to open his big mouth, "Yeah, babe, I bet you can sing."

Samara looked at both boys before smirking at Ashley.

"What about you hot shot," Mike wolf whistled his attention now on the brunette.

"Yeah, baby I think you could teach our girls a thing or two," Artie called out.

Shaking her head, Ashley walked over to Samara. She pointed to Sam who pressed play on the boom box they brought. Music filled the air as Ashley walked over to Puck and directed the first verse to him and Artie.

(_Ashley/__**Samara/**_**Both)**

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
>I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right<em>

Samara smiled at her girlfriend before walking in between Mike and Finn for her verse.  
><em><br>__**I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the-<strong>_

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
><em>**You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
><strong>_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
><em>_**And that is when it started going south**__  
><em>**Oh!**

The two girls met in the middle of the room and faced the four boys that were in New Directions.

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….**

During the La's Rachel and Santana joined in along with Sugar and Tina.

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
><em>_**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
><strong>__And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
><em>**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**_  
><em>**Oh!**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**  
><strong>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<strong>  
><strong>I think you could use a mint<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La….<strong>  
><strong>T-take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La….<strong>  
><strong><em><br>_What about "no" don't you get  
>So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested<br>It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<br>You'll be gone**

_**One**__  
>Get your hands off my—<br>__**Two.**__  
>Or I'll punch you in the—<br>__**Three.**__  
>Stop your staring at my— <em>_**Hey!**__  
><em>**Take a hint, take a hint  
>I am not your missing link<br>Let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>Woah!**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**  
><strong>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La….<strong>  
><strong>T-take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La….<strong>

The pair ended up in a kiss, as Sam, Joe, and Rory whistled and the members of New Direction's jaws hung wide open. Rachel and Santana just shook their heads.

"What about you, Jew-babe," Puck asked?

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really Puckerman?"

"What?" the Jewish man questioned.

"San?" Rach turned to her sibling who already had the boom box set.

"Hit it," Santana told Joe.

_(Santana/__**Rachel/**_**Both)**

_Someday I'll let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you outta your mind  
>Oooh<em>

_**You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind**__  
><em>**  
>Always want what you can't have<br>Is it so bad  
>When you don't get what you wanted<br>Make you feel good  
>As I whip you<br>Into shape, ya boy  
>Let's get it started!<strong>

**Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<strong>

**Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby**

_So stop trying to walk away_  
><em>No you won't ever leave me behind<em>

_**Noooo**__  
><em>_**You better believe that I'm here to stay**__  
>That's right<br>__**Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine**__  
>Ooooohh<br>_**  
>Look at me boy<br>'Cause I got you  
>Where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you<br>When I break you  
>Take a backseat boy<br>Cause now I'm driving**_  
><em>**  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up**

_A oooh yeaaah  
><em>**Ah oooho heeey  
><strong>_**Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**_

**Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby  
>Yeah if you are my baby<br>And I'll make you crazy tonight**

**Look at me boy  
>'Cause I got you<br>Where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting?<br>Wanna shake you  
>When I break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cause now I'm driving<strong>

**Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<br>Ohhhh  
>YEAH!<strong>

The Lopez-Corcoran duo ended their song. The people looked stunned Ashley, Samara, Sugar, Sam, Joe, and Rory wolf-whistled. The sisters winked at the other men before turning to the director, Rachel's voice sounded.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow. We got some business to take care of."

And with that the Angeles left.

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Rachel asked her younger sister.<p>

"Si," the Hispanic teen answered as they pulled up into their home.

"Que piensas de el club?" **(What do you think of the club?)**

"Son un par de putos pero no se ve tan mal." **(They're a bunch of fuckers, but they're not that bad.)**

"Crees que podamos ganar?" **(You think that we can win?)**

"No se depende de como canten," Santana mused. **(I don't know, depends on how they sing.)**

"Y de los miembros?" **(What about the members?)**

"Pues todos son como estereotipas." **(Well they're all stereotypes.)**

"Que piensas de ellos?" **(What do you think of them?)**

"Pues sabes que Puck es un puto." Santana explained and Rachel nodded. **(Well you know Puck is a whore.)**

"Oye el idiota grande no era el tipo que te compro de comer una ves?" Rachel asked. **(Hey isn't the huge idiot, the guy who boughtyou dinner once?)**

"Si, es Finn el capitán de americano. No puedo creer que le quite tomo su deseo de virgen, que asco. La güerita capitana es una pendeja, su amiga esta buena, es muy dulce pero no la mas inteligente. Harmony y Tina son buenas. La mejor amiga de Harmony, la que tiene nombre de auto, Toyota, creo? Es una diva muy grande. Su compañero es igual una diva y híper gay. No manches y pensaba que Blaine y Sebastián se veían super gay. Luego esta el novio de Tina, Artie es un gran payaso! El otro asiático esta lindo. Quien mas, quien mas, creo que son todos." Santana listed. **(Yeah, Finn, he's the captain of the football team. ****I can't believe I took his virginity, gross. Then the blonde captain is a bitch, her friend is nice, she's really sweet, but not extremely bright. Harmony and Tina are good. Harmony's best friend, the one with a car brand name, Toyota, I believe? ****She's a big diva. Their friend is identical, a diva and really gay. ****No shit, and I thought Blaine and Sebastián looked super gay. Then there's Tina's boyfriend, Artie he's such a joke. Then there's the other Asian, he's cute. Who else, who else, I think that was everyone.)**

"Buen punto. Crees que los podremos ayudar?" **(True point. Think we'lll be able to help them?)**

"Con Ash y Sam si. Ellas mas Sugar, Samuel, Rory, y Joe si podremos." **(With Ash, Sam, yes. Them plus Sugar, Samuel, Rory and Joe we will.)**

"Sale. Puck ya te contesto el mail?" **(Alrigt. Did Puck answer the email?)**

"Si, tenemos la cena este viernes." **(Yeah, dinner is set for this Friday.)**

"Que bien." **(That's great.)**

"Si entonces que piensas, vamos de compras?" **(Yeah so what do you think, let's go shopping?)**

"Claro guey!" **(Hell yeah!)**

* * *

><p>"So ladies, we were wondering if you'd be interested in letting us take you out on a date," Puck slowly started.<p>

Ashley's face turned toward Samara.

"You see, you guys are very entertaining," Finn added.

The time Samara raised an eyebrow.

_These boys got no game, Ash._

_I know, baby._

_Tease them?_

_Hell yes!_

"Wait we don't even know your names?" Samara feigned.

"Well luck lady my name is Puckasaurus and this is Finn." Puck introduced them.

"Are you boys on the football team," Ashley batted her eyelashes.

Both football players nodded as Ashley and Samara grabbed their biceps.

"And you aren't gay, you're completely masculine?" Samara questioned.

Another nod as both girls invaded the boy's space more.

"And you aim to please," Ashley said pushing her lips to Puck's ear as her leg slipping in between Puck's as Samara did the same.

"Yes," Puck stutter.

Both girls kneed them and grabbed the front of their shirts before whispering harshly.

"Too bad. We kinda like pussys." Samara stated.

"And FYI, Samara is taken! She's mine." Ashley claimed grabbing her girl's hands before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Q?" Brittany asked sitting next to her best friend and god child.<p>

"Hmm," Quinn mentioned stroking her child's hair as the two year old sat entranced by the movie.

"What did you think of new people?"

"I thought they were fine. Why, B?"

"I don't know, I feel like I've seen them around."

"They go to our school. We're bound to have seen them."

"Not what I mean Q!"

"Then what?"

"Didn't they seem familiar the two brunettes?"

"No, why so captivated."

"No real reason."

"Britt, did you like them?" Quinn asked focusing on her best friend.

Brittany blushed before looking down. It was no secret that both Brittany and Quinn were bi. Brittany knew the moment she caught herself looking at the other cheerleaders during her freshmen year. For Quinn it took until she had Beth and realized that dating a girl was far better than dating boys.

"Well you got to admit the kiss the blonde and brunette had was hot."

"True, but they're taken. Are you saying that the two brunettes were?"

"HOT! Heck yeah. The Latina one was totally checking me out. As was I, she was so damn sexy."

"The Latina, nah."

"Don't even Quinn. You were totally checking Corcoran out."

"Your eyes went gaga for Lopez."

"Yeah, but I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Whatever."

"Quinn and Rachel sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes dating then comes marriage then you see Quinn with the baby carriage."

"Grow up Britt. You want that ending with Santana."

"Sure, I do."

The two blondes kept teasing each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All songs belong to Victorious.**


	7. Eres Un Idiota?

**A/N: Thank you for being patient and for liking/sticking with this story. I hope you are enjoying it. I am having a fantastic time writing this. I have a small favor to ask, I need a couple of O.C.s. So I've finalized my decision on the final pairings.**

**Faberry/Brittana/Sugarmony/Klaine/Asian Fusion; Tike/Samshley/ & Puck/Lauren; Sam/Mercedes.**

**Then I need two definite O.C.s for Joe and Rory. Joe will meet the girl and fall in love. Rory's girlfriend will have already been long term. And then because I feel bad I need two more characters for Finn and Artie. Rory and Joe's girls will be mentioned more than the other two. So if you have any suggestions please review them to me.**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing: _Faberry's-Knight, Toasty, broadwaybound2016, GleeFantic1988, polux, djsmith10186, GallagherGirl530, Cassicio._**

**Moving on, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for joining New Directions," Tina stated to<em> Angeles Del Demonio<em> when they were back at the Lopez-Corcoran household.

Santana shrugged it off while Rachel nodded. The rest of the members just gave a slight acknowledgement.

"It's a rule, we help out when you need it," Rachel replied.

"You didn't have too," Tina said.

"We know, but we help out when needed," Santana stated.

Tina nodded looking around the room and seeing the people who had become her family. Rory was on the phone talking to his girlfriend that was due home in a few weeks. Joe and Sam sat together strumming their guitars while Blaine sang with them. Santana and Rachel were talking in Spanish no doubt over some business. Ashley was lounging watching her girlfriend read. Samara was entranced by her book not really paying attention. Tina looked around for the newest member, but didn't find her.

"Has anyone seen Sugar?" Tina asked.

A bunch of no's came as a reply.

"I'm going to go look for her," Tina said.

Walking further into the house that had become her second home Tina took her time. She passed a full body mirror and stopped. Looking at herself she thought back to whom she used to be and who she is now. Tina can't help, but compare herself. At school she was the scared goth loser, but here she was about to become a gang leader. Smiling to herself Tina moved on from the mirror and made her way outside. She gave a quick sweep of her surroundings before finding Sugar sitting on the steps.

"Hey," Tina greeted.

Sugar turned around and nodded her head before going back to playing and staring at her hands.

"How you feeling?" Tina asked.

"What do you mean?" Sugar questioned.

"Well you just saw your best friend and the girl you happen to be in love with for the first time in let's say around a month." Tina stated taking a seat on the steps.

Wide eyed, Sugar met Tina's gaze. "I'm in love with?"

"Are you not?"

"No."

"Then why are you questioning me?"

"Am I that obvious?" Sugar asked.

"No, not really, but all Angeles are observant." Tina mentioned pulling out a cigarette. She offered the box to Sugar and pulled out her lighter. Timidly Sugar grabbed it. Lighting both Sugar's and her own Tina stared out to the Lopez-Corcoran back yard. "Ever smoked before?"

Nodding her head even though she was lying Sugar answered, "Of course."

"Alright then," Tina mentioned realizing the younger girl lied.

Taking a big drag of her cigar, Tina let it out, copying her Sugar ended up coughing. "First time, kid?"

"Yeah."

"Take it slow; it takes time to get used to the smoke." Tina advised.

"Why did you join?" Sugar asked after the silence had enveloped them.

"That's a tricky question that I won't answer until you answer my own," Tina replied.

Sugar stayed quiet. Scuffing the top part of her sneaker into the dirt, Sugar quietly talked.

"I miss her."

Tina turned to look at the younger brunette.

"Harmony, she's my reason. I know it sounds silly and stupid, but it's true. I'd do anything for the girl. I love her so much. She's been my best friend and my guardian ever since we were little. She's everything to me. She's my light. She's my angel. She's perfect, in my eyes. People find her annoying and full of herself. They think she's conceited and that she only sees herself in the future, but they're wrong. Harmony she's much more than that. She's funny and silly. She's thoughtful. She's kind. She has the voice of an angel. She doesn't only see herself; she knows what she's good at and goes after it. She gets carried away sometimes, but that shouldn't make her annoying. She's perfect, she's my match. My other half if you will. What people find themselves looking for all the time, that's what she is, my soulmate."

"Wow, that's deep," Tina answered taking another drag of her cigarette. "Well kid, I can't really help, but go after her. If she's your reason your soulmate go after her. That's love and it's what people find themselves looking for."

"But what about the gang?"

"Screw the gang, not really, but ask for our help, I'm sure both Santana and Rachel would help. They're your family now, and trust me kid; you're going to need us." With that Tina took a final drag of her cigarette and stepped on it before walking back inside.

* * *

><p>"Tenemos glee hoy?" Rachel asked Santana as they walked into school, late for first period. It had been two weeks since they had joined. <strong>(Do we have glee today?)<strong>

"Si," Santana replied.

"Mierda, no quiero ir. Mas bien no quiero ver al ignorante de William Schuester." Rachel moaned. **(Shit, I don't want to go. More like I don't want to see that ignorant William Schuester.)**

"Bueno para nada es el cabrón. Sabes donde andan Ash y Sam?" Santana mentioned. **(Good for nothing bastard. Do you ****know where Ash and Sam are?)**

"Creo que tenían chimeca avanzada. Porque?" Rachel replied. **(I think they had advance chemistry. Why?)**

"Porque los Ángeles van a tener unas reglas para el club." Santana answered. **(Because the Angeles are going to declare some club rules.)**

Rachel just smiled a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue sectionals are coming up and I think we should sing something that display our talents," Kurt started talking.<p>

"We need to play our strengths," Mercedes agreed.

"I agree," Artie replied.

"Harmony?" Mr. Schue asked his star singer.

"Mmm," Harmony replied not paying attention her eyes focused on the door and her mind thinking of Sugar.

"I asked your opinion," Mr. Schuester stated.

"Oh, umm, about what?" Harmony inquired.

"About sectionals." Mr. Schuester's reply was curt.

"Well, umm whatever you guys think is fine," Harmony answered distractedly.

"HARMONY!" Mr. Schuester's voice was strict. "If you care about this club, you need to focus and start acting like you do. I hate your attitude now and before. It was never about you in the first place and now you can't even contribute. Pull yourself together."

Harmony shrunk in her seat and the room went completely silent. Kurt and Mercedes retracted hands from Harmony's chair. Quinn and Brittany slightly snickered before becoming quiet at the glare they received from Mike and Puck. Finn looked down and Artie tried not paying attention.

"Yo, lay off her!" Sugar shouted walking into the room followed by the rest of the Angeles.

Mr. Schue looked shocked, his mouth dropped open and he looked like a fish out of water.

"You're late," he stated.

"Yeah, yeah relax Curly," Ashley mentioned.

The gang walked in taking the majority of the seats on the right side. Sam, Joe, and Rory in the back, Ashley and Samara in front of them Sugar next to them but right behind Harmony, Tina sat next to Artie and Rachel and Santana sat at the front next to Quinn and Brittany.

"We're here right, that's the point, right?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Schue looked dumbfounded.

"San, creo que descompusimos al tonto," Rachel laughed. **(San, I think we broke the dumb fucker.)**

"Buena Rach, muy buena," Santana chortled. **(Good one Rach, very clever.)**

"Well, since this idiot you guys call a glee club director is going through a temporary brain lapse, we want to set up a couple of rules," Rachel started talking walking to the front of the room.

"Oh and what gives you a right!" Finn piped up.

Smirking Rachel strutted up to the giant and leaned down into his face.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to get on my bad side. And so far you're not making a huge impression. Plus I heard you harassed my girls. And no one, you hear me, no one harasses my girls or my gang." Rachel scolded.

Finn whimpered when Rachel's hands reached his shirt's collar.

"Because people who do that end up hurt, and I'm not talking about a few broken bones. I'm talking about emotionally hurt. Now Finnept Hudson, do I make myself clear?"

Finn coward in his seat nodding frantically as Rachel let him go.

"Now does anyone else want to question me?" Rachel asked.

The club had gone silent and shook their heads as an answer. The _Angeles Del Demonio _just laughed.

"Santana?" Rachel motioned for her sister to talk.

"Alright you losers listen up. The only damn fucking reason we're here is because Tina needed members for this club that she enjoys. If it was our decision we wouldn't be here. So now here's what's going to happen. You nod your head when you get it, ok?"

The club nodded. "Good. So rule number one because we are here doesn't mean we are friends."

Nod. "Two, you don't talk to us or approach us. You don't ask about us. And you don't spread rumors," Santana shot a pointed look at Kurt, Mercedes, and Harmony.

Nods. "Three we get to participate on the song choices. I refuse to sing something stupid where Finnosence gets the lead with Gerber baby."

Nod. "Leading to my last rule about songs, _Angeles Del Demonio _get to sing one song at every competition."

Artie and Finn along with Mercedes and Kurt started to argue. Snapping her fingers, Santana walked up to Artie, as Rachel stood in front of Finn, Ashley leveled a glare with Mercedes and Samara took care of Kurt.

"You were saying?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "Now, am I clear?"

Murmurs and nods came from the club except for Harmony.

"I said am I clear Harmony Drew?" Santana stared at pure blue eyes.

"Crystal," Harmony told Santana.

"Fantastic." Santana mentioned walking back to her seat.

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes voice wavered.

Finally back on earth he turned to look at a slightly frightened glee club and a smug looking gang.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, we were just discussing some song choices for sectionals," Harmony covered up.

"Ok, so what are your ideas?" Mr. Schuester asked as if he hadn't yelled at Harmony 15 minutes previously.

"Well, we have come to an agreement that the Angeles will be singing a song on their own at competitions and that Finn and I are no longer compatible leads." Harmony explained.

"And why are you and Finn no longer leads?" Mr. Schue asked confused as to why his star student was being deprived of the lead.

"Because Curly, Manly Boobs over there can't sing, can't dance, looks constipated, and can't be a captain or leader," Ashley, Rachel, and Santana stated.

"Ok, I am going to get Figgins! Rachel, Santana, Ashley come with me!" Mr. Schue said walking out of the room. The three girls sighed before following the curly haired teacher. Will didn't notice the hand motions that the three girls signaled to Finn making the boy angry and the rest of the club laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Finn shouted.<p>

"What?" Sugar asked.

"That's not true! Take it back! And what the fuck does this me mean?" Finn tried mimicking the signals he'd received.

"No and nothing you need to worry your head about, idiot," Tina mentioned.

"Harmony! Defend me!" Finn looked hurt at his ex.

"Sorry, Finn," Harmony said, "But they're sort of right."

"What the fuck!" Finn mentioned standing up and towering over Harmony's much smaller frame.

"Finn," Harmony whispered.

"You're suppose to be on my side," Finn whined angrily.

"Hey back up your saggy nipples from my best friend," Sugar stated just as angrily and stepping on between the pair.

"You don't fucking get involved this isn't your conversation or business." Finn shouted.

"My best friend is my business." Sugar yelled back.

"Fuck off, Sugar!" Finn yelled pushing the girl back almost knocking her down.

He didn't notice the three girls walk back in.

"Hey what the fuck man!" Ashley yelled walking up to Finn, Rachel and Santana behind her.

"You don't push a girl, idiot. Are you actually that dumb?" Santana asked standing in front of Harmony and stabilizing her.

"What the fuck did I tell you about harassing my girls, Hudson? Was I not clear with what I told you?" Rachel questioned pissed off.

Finn had the decency to look ashamed before glaring at the brunette.

"You don't control me!" Finn said.

"Believe it would be too much work trying to control you!" Rachel laughed as the rest of the club giggled with her.

Finn saw red and launched herself at the small girl knocking her down.

Rachel's back met the floor, and she let out a grunt. The choir room went silent.

Harmony, Kurt, and Mercedes looked shocked. Tina, Rory, Joe, Sam, Samara and Sugar looked angered. Brittany, Mike, Artie looked around for any sort of adult. And Quinn, Puck, Ashley and Santana were about to rip Finn's head off.

Rachel not to be one to go down without a fight kneed the boy. Finn rolled of the smaller girl groping his crotch.

"Fucking bastard, that'll teach you to mess with me," Rachel muttered.

Finn still angered stopped rolling on the floor before knocking Rachel down again. This time Rachel wasn't lucky enough to just hit the floor, but managed to smack her chin on the edge of a chair.

"What the fuck dude," Puck yelled standing up.

"Eres un idiota! No se le pegan a las niñas! Vas a ver pinche cabrón!" Santana bellowed at him. **(Are you and idiot! You don't hit girls! You're going to pay mother fucker!)**

"Wow, and I honestly thought no one was more stupid than Sebastian! Guess I was wrong, you're actually ill." Ashley shouted standing up and helping Rachel to her feet.

Rachel wiped her mouth full of blood from a busted lip. She glared at the boy in front of her, menacingly walking towards him, Rachel started talking.

"Santana, Ashley" Rachel said.

The Latina who had been encasing her anger stood up and with the help of Ashley stood Finn up.

"Now, you're going to listen to me Mr. Finn Hudson. You are going nowhere and this only proves it. If you even come within a foot of me or my friends, I will personally end you. And it won't be quick. It'll be long and I will have you begging on your knees apologizing. I'll have you dropped from the social ladder faster than you can say McKinley. You'll be a loser. And slushy facials will be the least of your problems. Do you understand me?" Rachel said.

Finn looked down at the girl. He was scared, but hit idiocy out won him. He spit in Rachel's face.

Wiping her eyes, Rachel looked back at him before delivering a right hook just as Mr. Schuester and Figgins walked in.

* * *

><p>Finn fell to the ground a sickening crunch came from the girl's hand, but luckily no bones were broken.<p>

"MS. CORCORAN! MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Figgin's yelled.

"Finn are you alright?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel groaned Shelby was not going to be happy.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana said.

The two teachers looked at her.

"Hudson over there deserved it. He knocked my sister down twice. Giving her the damn broken lip." Santana stated. "He deserves punishment."

"Ms. Lopez, do not get involved." Principle Figgin's started talking.

"No I will get involved. This idiot over here is abusive. I won't stand for him." Santana told.

"Ms. Lopez if you will, I have to talk over Ms. Corcoran's punishment." Figgin's stated walking out the room.

"No, she doesn't deserve it!" Santana yelled.

"Ms. Lopez if you continue to argue, punishment for you will apply as well." Figgin's argued.

"Santana, let it go! I'll see you at home." Rachel ordered walking out of the choir room.

"You fucking bastard!" Santana screeched at Finn.

"Santana, out! If you will not be civil, then you won't be in glee!" Mr. Schuester demanded.

"Fine," Santana walked out the door. "And to think you were close to having a chance of demonstrating to this school that you actually have talent."

"I'm out," Ashley said walking out of the room with Samara.

Shaking their heads, Rory, Sam, and Joe left the room.

"Wow, Mr. Schue," Tina talked leaving the choir room with Mike and Puck in tow.

"Harmony," Sugar whispered.

Nodding her head both girls stood up and walked out of the room.

Quinn and Brittany followed.

Kurt and Mercedes looked at the glee club director before explaining.

"Santana was right, Finn started all of this."

Suddenly it was only Will and Finn.

"C'mon let's get you to the nurse, Finn." Mr. Schue said. "This will all blow over by tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Quinn said softly walking by the nurse's office.<p>

Rachel looked up at the blonde and nodded.

"Are you okay?" Quinn questioned.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Rachel counter asked.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I'm suspended for the rest of the week so, three days."

"Oh, how are you?"

"Well I have a busted lip, but other than that fine." Rachel mentioned wincing.

"Well clearly if you grimace, it means it's not fine. Can I see?" Quinn asked timidly.

"Umm sure?" Rachel replied confusedly bringing the ice pack down.

"Here let me," Quinn said grabbing the ice and bringing it up to Rachel's lips.

"Thanks," Rachel replied.

"No problem. So I'm assuming your mother isn't too happy about this," Quinn inquired.

"No, she's not, but she'll get over it." Rachel answered.

"Not close?"

"We are, but she's used to me lashing out."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So I don't think you'll be coming back to glee club anytime soon."

"Hah, I have to, I made Tina a promise which means I don't back out of it," Rachel said rubbing her neck.

"Well, none of us are really pleased with Mr. Schue." Quinn offered.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, I don't think many of us will be returning anytime soon. You made quite an impression." Quinn mentioned.

"That's kind of my thing," Rachel blushed.

"Well, you succeeded."

"So, umm, I don't really know your name."

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

"Well, Ms. Fabray, I'm Rachel Corcoran."

"Would you like to possibly hang out?" Quinn asked.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, we could skip the rest of the day."

"Quinn Fabray, I think I'm rubbing off on you." Rachel teased.

"Maybe, so is that a yes?"

"Yes, but only this once, I don't want to defile perfect Fabray." Rachel said amusedly grabbing the blonde's hand and walking out of school.

"That's perfectly fine with me," Quinn smirked, phase one of her plan was working, maybe, maybe she'd beat Brittany at their little bet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I take it back, I don't think Finn should have a girlfriend yet. The whole fight wasn't going to happen originally, but it kind of wrote itself.**


	8. El Resto Del Dia

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for reviewing and reading.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Glee! Which comes back on tonight at 8pm April 10, 2012! Super excited!**

_**Faberry's-Knight: Thanks for the review, and yes Rachel will eventually rub off. And I agree Finn is an idiot.**_

_**Toasty: Thanks and I hope you approve.**_

_**RUMad: Yeah, I originally intended for Finn to be a good guy, but he was annoying me so, I had to make him a slight jerk. As for the bet, I haven't completely decided if it would hurt San and Rach or not. And no they won't be forming their own glee club.**_

_**Polux: Thanks, I try using proper Spanish and not too much slang.**_

_**Cassicio: See I agree, that Finn deserves no one, but then I feel slightly guilty. Thank you.**_

**Thank you so much for reviewing this story, it really means a lot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suspendida para el resto de la semana. Nos vemos en las casa al rato, quédate tu con el auto. No vayan a causar problemas! Eso va para Ashley y ti, más que a nadie. (<strong>Suspended for the rest of the week. I'lll see you at home, keep the car. Don't cause trouble! That goes for Ashley and you, more than anyone else.**)**_

Santana stared down at her phone reading the text Rachel had sent her. Sighing in both anger and frustration, Santana tried paying attention the teacher. She was halfway through writing down the notes the teacher had on the board about the Aztec and Mayan in Central America, when a piece of paper hit her in the face another landing with skill on her desk. Looking at both pieces of paper, one standard notebook sheet folded nicely the other one light pink crumpled. Crinkling her face in annoyance Santana looked up and turned to find Samara looking at the board and Ashley shrugging her shoulders, she also found Brittany, she thinks, frowning.

Opening the regular piece of paper she was met with Ashley's nice print handwriting.

_What's up with Rach? Are we pounding Ass-son's face?_

Looking up Santana locked eyes with Ashley; she shook her head to signify 'no'. And Santana almost laughed watching the grin slip off into a pout. Quickly writing back on the note:

_She's suspended for the rest of the week. She's killing us if we cause trouble. So no, we aren't pounding Finnept's face._

Santana flicked the piece of paper back to Ashley. She kept watching Ashley's face and smirked seeing it her pout get even bigger.

Santana looked back down to the note on her desk assuming the pink note is from Brittany, she opened it.

_Hey Santana!_

_Its Brittany! Umm, I'm sorry about what happened with Rachel. Finn isn't very nice or smart sometimes. I was wondering if you'd like to get ice-cream with me after school?_

_Xoxo- Brittany._

Smiling a little at the doodles on the page, Santana locked eyes with Brittany. Shaking her head slightly, Santana watched Brittany's full out bloomed smile turn into a frown.

Scribbling furiously, Santana's face was met by another pink piece of paper.

_Why not? Am I not cool enough? Do you not like me?_

Sighing, Santana wrote back a response.

_No, I do not, not like you. You're a perfectly sweet girl, Pierce, but you and I shouldn't mix. ~S.L._

Skillfully Santana threw the note and observed it land on Brittany's notebook.

_Then why won't you go for ice-cream with me? Is it because of you being in a gang? I don't care.- Brittany._

Santana read the answer over, groaning she replied to the girl.

_Brittany. You and I are from separate worlds, we should never mix. ~S.L._

Brittany wouldn't take no for an answer and kept pestering Santana. Moaning Santana nodded her head in defeat and Brittany smiled.

* * *

><p>Amusedly Ashley watched Santana toss the notes Brittany kept sending her and her own responses. Ashley turned to look at her girlfriend who sat to her right and was currently engrossed by the history class. Whispering in her ear, Ashley leaned over. "Look at the two love birds."<p>

Not taking her eyes off the board, Samara answered back in low murmurs. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Santana and the blonde dancer from geek club."

"Brittany Pierce and glee club?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever her."

"What about them?"

"Well, Pierce keeps aggravating, San, and shooting her heated gazes while San only answers back."

"Yeah, right, I think you're imagining, babe."

"I'll make you a bet, I bet that Pierce will get Satan wrapped around her finger in less than a month. You get to choose the next role-plays and I'll cook you dinner if you win, but if I win I get to drive your car and you get to cook for me for a week." Ashley said cheekily and watched Samara stop taking notes.

"I say that they'll end up together in less than two months, but Santana won't give in until a bit more than a month, but if I win I get to be on top for the next month along with the other two things and if you win you won't get to drive my baby, but I'll be your slave in everything for a week that includes our sex life," Samara stated.

Contemplating what her girlfriend was putting out at stake, Ashley nodded hesitantly.

"Alright it's a bet, babe," Samara mentioned looking towards the board.

Santana having noticed the two girls have a conversation turned towards them. About to ask what the whispering was about the bell rang dismissing the class.

* * *

><p>"Fabray, where are we going?" Rachel asked.<p>

Quinn only smiled as she kept pulling Rachel along before answering.

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Well I would take you home, but my mom is home and I don't think she'd take lightly to me skipping."

"Still I'd like to know where we're going."

"You'll see," Quinn answered buckling up.

The drive to the mall was quiet, Rachel getting a partial answer to her question.

"Come on." Quinn walked ahead.

"Slow down, Fabray we got time." Rachel smiled.

Blushing Quinn tucked her head down and grabbed Rachel's hand before dragging her to a store.

_Music Throughout Centuries ._

"A music store?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, c'mon." Quinn walked in.

"Hey Jeremy!" The blonde greeted a man in his early 50's. The man held kind eyes tinted gray, his hair was brown with a few grays, and his smile was welcoming.

"Ms. Fabray," the man greeted back.

"This is my friend, Rachel C-"

"Ms. Corcoran, it's been a long time," Jeremy grinned.

"Sure has Jeremy. And still to this day you can't address me as Rachel." Rachel smirked.

"How you've been?" Jeremy inquired.

"I've been good."

"And Ms. Lopez?"

"San's been doing well."

"Ms. Winslow and Ms. Cook?"

"Ash and Sam are happy and together."

"Fantastic, Julia will be so pleased to know that they did end up together." Jeremy spoke of his wife.

"You always had an inkling about them."

"What can I say Julia and I are psychic."

"True," Rachel laughed.

"You two know each other?" Quinn asked.

"Nice of you to join, Fabray and yes."

"How?"

"Well, Ms. Corcoran here has been a long time client. I've had the pleasure along with my wife to vocally train Ms. Corcoran, Ms. Drew, Ms. Lopez, Ms. Winslow and Ms. Cook."

"You took vocal lessons here?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes, a long time ago. How do you know Jeremy."

"He taught me to play piano and Brittany to play guitar."

"Pierce plays guitar, funny I play as well and San plays piano."

"Really?" Quinn inquired.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled.

"Anyway, Jeremy is the back room open?"Quinn addressed her question to Jeremy.

Nodding his head Jeremy replied, "Go right ahead."

"Thanks," and again Quinn's hand found Rachel's again.

* * *

><p>"So why exactly are we here?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Well, I wanted to properly welcome you to glee, I know we weren't exactly the nicest welcome wagon." Quinn explained.

"And how is this welcoming me?"

"Umm I was going to sing you a song and was hoping you'd join in, but this sounds really silly now." Quinn blushed. "Maybe we should go."

The blonde got up to leave, but was stopped by Rachel's hand.

"No, its ok, it was a cheesy idea, but sweet nonetheless." Rachel answered.

"So umm?" Quinn stumbled over her words.

"Just start playing, Fabray." Rachel chuckled as Quinn flushed again.

Nodding Quinn settled down on the piano and started playing.

_Here I am, this is me.  
>There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be.<br>Here I am, it's just me an you.  
>And tonight we make our dreams come true.<em>

Smiling when she recognized the song, Rachel walked over to the guitars and picked up an acoustic one. She strummed the strings, testing them out before tuning them. Rachel had the guitar set by the time Quinn reached the chorus. Joining her, Rachel played along with the guitar not opening her mouth to sing, just yet.

_It's a new world, it's a new start.  
>It's alive with the beating of you hearts.<br>It's a new day, it's a new plan.  
>I've been waiting for you.<br>Here I am._

Quinn's soft alto blended yet stood out from the instruments. The lyrics leaving her mouth and Quinn lost herself in the song. Finishing the chorus, Quinn smiled and turned towards Rachel, the brunette shook her head, so Quinn continued singing.

_Here we are, we've just begun  
>And after all this time, our time is gone.<br>Yeah, here we are, still goin' strong  
>Right here in the place where we belong<em>

_It's a new world, it's a new start.  
>It's alive with the beating of you hearts.<br>It's a new day, it's a new plan.  
>I've been waiting for you.<br>Here I am._

Reaching the chorus again, Quinn's voice rose, it was louder and more prominent. Rachel stared down at the guitar focusing on the hardest part of the song. Quinn's fingers drifted over the ivory keys of the piano while Rachel focused on intricately moving her hand over the guitar strings. Together they sang the bridge and harmonizing, their voices strong, but not overpowering the music or each other, but each one was clearly heard. The bridge ended and Rachel's voice faded out from the chorus.

_Here I am, this is me.  
>There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be.<br>Here I am, it's just me an you.  
>And tonight we make our dreams come true.<br>It's a new world, it's a new start.  
>It's alive with the beating of you hearts.<br>It's a new day, it's a new plan.  
>I've been waiting for you.<br>Here I am._

_It's a new world, it's a new start.  
>It's alive with the beating of you hearts.<br>It's a new day, it's a new plan.  
>I've been waiting for you.<br>Here I am._

Quinn's alto was left and smoothly she glided over the remaining words, dragging out the ending of the song.

_Here I am, next to you.  
>And suddenly the world is all brand new.<br>Here I am, where I'm gonna stay.  
>Now there's nothin standin in our way.<br>Here I am, this is me._

The piano keys echoed in the room while the last guitar strings hummed.

"Very well played, Fabray." Rachel commented as she set down the guitar.

"Me? You! It took Brittany forever to learn the song and she still needs the sheet music. You have that memorized without music." Quinn stated impressed.

"Santana and I know it since we were young, it's very special song," Rachel explained soberly.

"Oh, why?" Quinn asked.

"It's personal, Fabray. Just cause we aren't physically in glee club doesn't mean the rules don't apply." Rachel sighed.

"You don't like the rules," Quinn mentioned.

"You're right, but Santana and I know what we're doing when we create these rules, so please respect them," Rachel remarked.

Nodding, Quinn smiled happy at the progress she had made with Rachel.

"Why are you smiling that?" Rachel questioned feeling dread at the smile.

"Like what?" Quinn feigned innocently.

"Like that," Rachel pointed out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quinn shrugged it off.

"Sure," Rachel nodded cautiously.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Can we take your car?" Brittany asked walking up to Santana who was talking to the <em>Angeles.<em>

Jumping a few inches the Latina turned startled to the tall blonde Cheerio. "Don't fucking do that ever again!"

"What?" Brittany's face transformed into an adorable confused pout.

The _Angeles _which were Samara, Ashley and Tina snickered.

"Nothing, just give me a second; I'll meet you out front." Santana waved Brittany off.

The blonde Cheerio frowned, not happy to be waved up, but not complaining because Santana had agreed to get ice-cream. Sauntering off, Brittany left the hallway.

"Whipped much, Lopez?" Ashley snorted.

"Shut your mouth, Wilson! Ahora pongan atención!" Santana scolded. "I'll be at 6 sharp! I want you all there; Rachel and I want to discuss something, with you."

The three girls nodded before watching the Latina walk outside.

* * *

><p>"Sorry that took a while," Santana mentioned seeing Brittany sitting on the steps of the school.<p>

"No problem you ready to get ice cream?" the bubbly blonde asked.

"Let's go, where's your car?" Santana questioned.

"Quinn took it, she's probably home, she like leaving right after school when we don't have Cheerios practice."

"Well, then let's go," Santana said as the pair made their way to the gang leader's car.

Pulling up in front of _Ben and Jerry's _ice cream scoop shop the unlikely pair walked in.

"Hi! Can I have a double chocolate chunk with sprinkles," Brittany ordered skipping over to the flavors.

The man behind the counter nodded and turned towards Santana waiting for her order.

"I'll have a mango sorbet," Santana drawled out.

Their ice cream was in their hands a few minutes later after each girl had respectfully paid for their own order. With Brittany leading Santana, they both ended up on a bench in front of a lake in a park.

"Why are we here?" Santana asked making herself aware of her surroundings.

"Because this is my favorite spot in all the park," Brittany explained while licking her chocolate treat.

"Why?"

"It's in front of the pond! The ducks are here all the time and I love ducks! They're my favorite animal. They're super cute and fluffy!"

"Oh," Santana didn't know how to respond to the over energetic girl.

"What's your favorite animal, Sanny?" The blonde inquired coming up with a nickname for the girl.

Blushing slightly at the name Santana, cleared her throat, "I like eagles."

"Why?"

"Because they're noble animals and protectors, they symbolize both freedom and strength. They're skillful and intelligent. They represent my country and this country as well." Santana commented.

"Where are you from?"

"Both my parents were from Mexico, I was born there before coming over here. I'm a citizen of both countries."

"Cool, is Rachie from Mexico too?" Brittany asked like a child.

Chuckling Santana shook her head, not many people thought Rachel was anything, but American.

"No, she's half Cuban. Her dad was Cuban."

"Was? What happened?" Brittany asked.

Santana suddenly became uncomfortable. Leroy Berry was the closest thing to an uncle she had and it hurt her greatly when he was brought up.

"That's personal, Pierce," Santana's voice was harsh. She hadn't addressed Brittany at all, making sure to never mention her name.

Brittany's face fell into a frown at the crudeness in the Latina's voice.

"Come on, let me take you home," Santana stood up dumping her sorbet in the trash barely halfway eaten.

Brittany only nodded.

* * *

><p>It was ten to six when Rachel walked into her house.<p>

She had noticed the remaining cars outside.

Walking into the living room Rachel looked over to the gang.

They were all sitting in a circle.

Sam, Joe, Rory, Sugar, Ashley, Samara, Tina, and Blaine, they left two spaces. One for Santana and one for Rachel, Santana had just sat down when Rachel walked in.

"Where were you?" Santana asked.

"The mall, I had to walk all the way from there." Rachel answered knowing she'd fill her sister in by the end of the night.

Nodding Santana turned towards the gang.

"Emma Pillsbury isn't happy both her star singers are injured." Santana started off slowly. "Apparently St. James sporting a black eye makes him unattractive as for Sunshine well, she has a sprained wrist. From what I suspect is they'll probably want a sing off. Lame, yes, but necessary completely. They'll want something where they know they'll have a better chance of winning. And they want it after our school's sectionals competition. Somehow a loud mouth made it over to Carmel and St. James knows we are in geek club. They want a sing off with them as well. And if we don't do it, they'll start another fight, including the loser geeks. And we can't let that happen. So what are we going to do, we are going to practice because this, sing off is two weeks away. Also, Rachel and I have to discuss with Blaine if he will or won't be joining us because both _The Warblers _and _Vocal Adrenaline _will be watching."

"This is very serious. We can't afford to screw up. We'd be dragging innocent people into the mess. So as Santana said and as much as this pains me, we'll have to get back on Shuester's good side." Rachel added.

"WHAT! NO! NO WAY MAN!" came from the gang members.

"Shut it! Deal with it! On my Monday we will be in that choir room! The glee club won't know about the sing off until the day of sectionals, so we'll have to help them learn dance steps in the next two weeks. Am I clear?" Rachel scolded.

The _Angeles _nodded.

"Good, now go home and rest, you'll have the weekend to yourself, Shelby and Jorge will be here, by Friday morning." Santana talked.

Both sisters watched as the group left.

* * *

><p>"Donde estabas exactamente?" Santana asked when both of them were upstairs in their shared bedroom. <strong>(So where were you exactly?)<strong>

They each had their own room, along with what their shared bedroom.

"No me crearías si te digiera," Rachel stated.**(You wouldn't believe me, if I told you.)**

"Bueno, me crearías si te digiera que yo me pase me tarde con Pierce comiendo helado." **(Well would you believe me if I told you, I spent my afternoon with Pierce getting ice cream.)**

"No."

"Que hiciste en la tarde?" Santana inquired. **(Well, I did. Now what did you do?)**

"Me pase el día con Quinn Fabray." **(I spent the day with Quinn Fabray.)**

Santana's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The song, Rachel and Quinn played was Here I Am by Bryan Adams.**_

_**A/N 2: I'm still looking for two O. C. women for Rory and Joe. Review me for any ideas, all credit will got to you if you summit an idea.**_


	9. Futuros

**A/N: I am terribly sorry. I have been packed with schook work and looking for colleges and everything else. And then I have about a ga-gillion other ideas floating in my head. But here you go. I hope it makes sense and that I didn't leave you hanging. Heads up, I don't know when will be the next time I update, but don't lose hope.**

**By the way thanks to those who are still reading, following, and reviewing. It means a load. **

**Thanks for reviewing: **

_**RUMad, ToastedMarshmellow08, polux, Cassicio, broadwaybound2016, Guest, Midwinternight.**_

**And here's a slight playlist of what is mentioned in the chapter:  
><strong>_**Liv Tonight- Nelly  
>Burn It Down- Linkin Park<br>Kick**** Ass-****Mika**_

* * *

><p>"How do you think the girls will take it?" Shelby asked nervously as Jorge and she pulled into the house driveway.<p>

"I don't know Shelby. I know Rachel and Santana love to sing, but I don't know if they'll appreciate that we went on and applied for them at NYADA and Julliard, along with Yale and UCLA's art program." Jorge sighed unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Well Santana wants UCLA for a business degree and Rachel for a law degree. They want Columbia for the same thing, NYU same, Yale and Harvard for the same programs. They aren't doing anything fun, Jorge. And you know it. They're trying to make it easier on us and for their families, but what good is that if they aren't happy. Our daughters are happiest when they have music and art, they love being able to express themselves." Shelby argued.

"I know, Shelby, but they're tough people, and they have their minds set. Let's bring it up with the Fabrays later today. That way they'll keep their opinions and emotions in check and maybe give it more thought."

"Alright, I'm trusting you here, Jorge." Shelby groaned opening the door.

"Me too," Jorge whispered stepping inside.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, estas lista, ya tenemos que irnos!" Santana's shouted up to her sister. <em><strong>(Rachel, are you ready, we got to go?)<strong>_

"Ya voy bajando," Rachel yelled back, grabbing her phone and purse the older of the two made her way downstairs. _**(On my way down.)**_

Santana was in a short red dress, matching Rachel's color with a slightly different design. Shelby was in a darker red fitting dress and Jorge in a suit with a red tie.

"No por ser obvia pero nos vemos super sexi," Santana stated while Rachel, Shelby and Jorge laughed. _**(Not to be too obvious, but we look super sexy)**_

* * *

><p>"George," Russell Fabray greeted Jorge.<p>

"Russell," Jorge said exaggeratedly opening his arms,

"Come in, come in," the blonde man mentioned towards Jorge, Shelby, Santana and Rachel ushering them into the house. "Judy, Lucy, Brittany."

Judy Fabray appeared moments later next to her husband welcoming them in.

"Welcome, you must be Shelby." Judy smiled.

"And you must be Judy," Shelby greeted back.

"Jorge you never mentioned you had such a lovely wife," Russell commented.

Jorge forced a tight smile, "We're not married, but we might as well be."

The front hall grew a bit tense. Coughing Jorge continued his comment, "My wife passed away seventeen, almost eighteen years ago, a few months after Santana was born."

Judy flushed as did Russell; they both apologized before two more pairs of feet joined them. Clearing his throat, Russell introduced the newcomers.

"Jorge, Shelby, ladies, this is my youngest daughter Lucy and her best friend who might as well be my own daughter Brittany," Russell shoved both girls forward.

Rachel and Santana's eyes widened when they met both Brittany and Quinn's gaze.

Shaking her head, Rachel snapped out of their staring contest, sticking her hand out, and "Good to meet you, Lucy."

Following her sister, Santana did the same, "Pleasure, Brittany."

Jorge and Shelby nodded at their behavior and Russell and Judy approved of the girls manners.

"And these two lovely well-mannered young girls are?" Judy asked.

Santana and Rachel smiled politely before the older of the two introduced herself first.

"I am terribly sorry," Rachel acted, "My name is Rachel Vanessa Corcoran Berry. And this is my best friend."

"Santana Daniela Lopez," Santana spoke up.

Nodding his head, Russell nudged his head towards the office, "Why don't we let the girls get to know each other and talk in my study. Judy why don't you give Shelby a tour of our home? Then join us in the study in a few minutes?"

Judy nodded before gesturing towards the stairs and Shelby and herself left. Quinn took her mother's initiative, but instead of guiding Rachel and Santana like her mother, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, Brittany doing the same with Santana. Up the grand white central stairs they passed Judy and Shelby and entered Quinn's bedroom, or in Rachel and Santana's opinion own mini apartment.

* * *

><p>Quinn's room had a small living room before having three sets of double doors, the biggest ones leading to a master bedroom, the ones to the left led to an en-suite bathroom, and the remaining pair to the right were leading to Beth's room.<p>

"Holy shit, this is your room," Santana gaped, staring blatantly around.

Rachel elbowed her in the stomach, "Rude much?"

"Like you weren't thinking it," Santana scoffed, smiling after a little while.

Rachel glared, but grinned at her sister's behavior.

"Rachel," Quinn called from her doorway into the actual bedroom, "a word please."

Santana snickered seeing her best friend walk nervously yet looking calm on the way there.

"I wouldn't laugh yet, Sanny," Brittany pouted.

And Santana gulped.

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" Rachel asked closing the door behind her. "Where's Beth?"<p>

Quinn was sprawled onto her bed.

Sitting up the blonde groaned, "It's Quinn, call me Quinn."

"Alright," Rachel smiled, "Lucy Quinn."

"You're impossible," Quinn sighed.

"Sure," Rachel smirked. "So where's your lovely Beth?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "What's the interest with my daughter?"

Rachel shrugged non-chalantly and Quinn nodded before answering: "Asleep."

"At seven thirty?" Rachel asked shocked.

"She's two, Rachel," Quinn huffed.

"So? I was sleeping late when I was two, specifically on a Friday night," Rachel laughed only to laugh harder after a pillow hit her face.

"Shut up," Quinn giggled.

* * *

><p>"So?" Santana spoke out loud.<p>

"Sooo," Brittany laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I promised Quinn that I'd be here to help," Brittany replied.

Santana nodded. "Understandable."

* * *

><p>"So Lucy," Rachel grinned. "What are you doing about glee?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard that you all quit after me, so what now?"

"I don't actually know," Quinn sighed. "I guess I'll focus on the Cheerios."

Rachel nodded her head.

"You should join," Quinn muttered after a while. "I mean you'd be a good flyer. And practices have only been in session for about a month, month and a half maybe?"

"Ah," Rachel chuckled. "No, not going to happen."

"Why?" Quinn pouted turning from her spot on the bed and staring at Rachel who was on the blonde's swirly desk chair.

"Cause I have other matters of importance," Rachel replied.

About to ask something else the brunette was interrupted by a crash outside followed by "PIERCE!"

* * *

><p>The pair walked out to see Santana sprawled on the floor with a giggling Brittany on top of her. Unfortunately Santana's shriek had woken up a crying Beth, so Quinn went to check on her.<p>

"Now what are you two doing?" Rachel asked leaning on the doorframe a bitter sweet smile on her face.

Brittany looked up a broad beaming smile on her face. "Nothing just your sister's a huge klutz Rach!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister, who only rolled her eyes. Quinn chose that moment to walk back inside, a sleepy still sniffling Beth in her arms.

Brittany immediately stood up and reached her arms out for her goddaughter. "Hey there pumpkin."

Beth softly cried and burrowed her head into Quinn's neck. And Santana stood up dusting herself off.

"Aww, Beth don't be like that," Quinn whispered and offering an apologetic smile at her guests.

Rachel just nodded and Santana waved her off.

Beth didn't settle, but proceeded to fuss in her mother's arms.

"Here let me try," Santana suggested moving to take a step forward.

Quinn, however, unconsciously took a step back bringing the little blonde closer to her.

Rachel noticed the subtle change of expression on Quinn's face and how Santana's face fell slightly. Pushing off the wall, Rachel walked in Quinn's directions and leaned into the blonde her lips next to Quinn's ear.

"Trust her," Rachel's hot breath hit Quinn's ear making the blonde shiver. Pulling back Rachel continued, "She's actually great with children."

Santana nodded before opening her mouth, "I used to work at a camp, and take care of the younger kids there. I know how to handle them, so can I try?"

Quinn nodded hesitantly and handed her baby girl over.

Beth stopped crying and her darker hazel eyes examined Santana. Santana just smiled at the little girl's curious eyes. After deciding that Santana was an okay person, Beth settled into the Latina's arms. Santana rocked her softly singing to the baby as the other three teenage girls observed. Brittany's face was split in a wide grin, Quinn eyes softened at the scene, and Rachel sighed knowing how much Santana loved children, but knowing it was a scene that they might not have when they were older. Judy and Shelby passed the room and stared at the four as warmth emanated throughout the room.

* * *

><p>"So girls," Russell initiated conversation over dinner, he addressed the Latinas', "what are your plans for college? I mean you two are seniors right?"<p>

Santana swallowed her piece of food and wiped her mouth with her napkin before replying. "Yes, sir, top of our class. As for me, University of California Los Angeles for business or Harvard or NYU as well for business."

Rachel took off after her sister, "Much the same, sir. NYU, UCLA, and Yale for law though. And we both applied to Columbia."

Russell nodded impressed. "Any particular you like more than others?"

"UCLA, sir," Rachel replied and Santana nodded.

"And Columbia," Santana imputed with Rachel agreeing.

"Passion for law and business, then?" Judy asked.

Rachel and Santana nodded.

"Well actually," Shelby interrupted, "the girls are very talented as well. Both of them love to sing and they each play an instrument apart from loving to act. They both applied to Julliard, Santana for her piano and singing skills and Rachel for singing and acting abilities."

Rachel and Santana shared a look before glaring at Shelby and bending there head to mull over their own thoughts.

"And don't' forget NYADA," Jorge brought up.

Rachel's head snapped up as did Santana's.

"NYADA?" Brittany asked having noticed the very subtle exchange between Rachel and Santana.

"New York's Academy for Dramatic Arts," Shelby clarified.

Quinn nodded having also been observing the other girl's antics, "And for what did you girls apply for?"

Her question directed to the other teenagers. Rachel being the better actress came up with a quicker back story and Santana played along.

"Musical theatre," Rachel replied. "I do like Broadway and maybe even one day be on it, but I think law may be my calling. Santana on the other hand still hasn't decided."

"Of course I have," Santana playfully rolled her eyes. "I applied for singing and acting as two separate things, I could never be on Broadway, but perhaps Hollywood, but I agree with Rachel. I think business is my true passion."

Quinn and Brittany could tell those were lies.

Russell and Judy looked even more impressed.

"Well, Jorge, Shelby, you certainly have a very powerful duo in front of you," Russell commented.

"We know," Shelby smiled proud of her girls.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Santana asked settling into their car the following Monday morning.<p>

"Si?" Rachel replied pulling out of the driveway.

"Estas segura de regresar?" _**(Are you sure you want to go back?)**_

"Si, no voy a permitir que por mi culpa salga gente inocente lastimada." _**(Yeah, I'm not going to let innocent people get hurt on my watch.)**_

"Bueno pero entiende que tal ves Schue no este bien con tú comportamiento."_**(Alright, but keep in mind that Schue isn't going to like your attitude.)**_

"Lo se, y tenemos números para Seccionales?" _**(I know, do we have our Sectionals numbers?)**_

"No"

"Puta madre!" _**(Mother fucker!)**_

* * *

><p>"Rachel? I see you've come back," Mr. Schue mentioned surprised.<p>

"Yeah, I know." Rachel responded before turning to the club. They were sitting on the risers the _Angeles del Demonio _not quite happy that they had to be back after what had happened to Rachel. Opening her mouth again, "Sectionals are this weekend. And we have no set list. How are we being productive?"

Mr. Schue tried to intervene only to have Finn interrupt for him, "Well you see we normally wait for Mr. Schue to tell us a few days-"

"That was a rhetorical question Hudson."

Rachel sighed at the confused look on the boy's face.

"That means I was being sarcastic and wasn't looking for an actual answer. Moving on, we have a week to prepare to compete against _Oral Intensity_ and _The Unitards_. Unless we rehearse there is zero to no chance for us to win. Oh did I mention _The Warblers_ and _Vocal Adrenaline_ will be there? Again a rhetorical question, Hudson. Alright so here's what's going to happen Porcelain, Fabray, Harmony, Ash and I will come up with the two numbers we'll be singing along with the _Angeles _number. Santana, Pierce, Chang, Sam and Joe will come up with choreography. Leaving Tina, Sugar, Samara, and Toyota to come up with wardrobe aka costumes. Those not mentioned sort yourselves out." Rachel ordered.

Most of the club didn't move.

"Muevanse! Come on move, now!" Santana shouted after walking towards Sam and Samara.

* * *

><p>"Well that's an interesting way to get people moving." Quinn commented.<p>

"It works," Rachel replied.

Quinn nodded.

"So Ms. Control Freak, what's the plan?" Kurt asked.

Rachel shot the boy a glare.

"Ash?" Rachel prodded; she liked Kurt but he could be a diva and that's where she got pissed off.

"Right, so you guys love Rock and Journey so we can't do those." Ashley explained.

"Why not?" Harmony inquired.

"Because it's expected," Rachel replied. "The trick to winning involves something both the audience and judges won't see coming."

"Right, as Rachel said we need the upper hand. We need to surprise these people; this is what I suggest we do." Ashley expanded her explanation.

* * *

><p>"So do any of you have any idea on how to dance?" Santana asked.<p>

Sam, Joe, Puck, Brittany and Mike nodded.

"So only Finnocene doesn't? Surprising? No. Okay, we need to catch the audience's attention not only with our singing, but with our bodies. And no Puckerman that doesn't mean we will be exhibiting our bodies. It means we want our dancing to accompany our songs. We don't want it to overpower, but we don't want to be under shadowed. What that means, is the following. We need a choreography that will knock the other teams from their feet. And we can do that because we have three very talented dancers here, Pierce, Chang, and Sam. You up to the challenge?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"I'm in," Mike answered.

"Course Sanny," Brittany responded.

* * *

><p>"Rory why are you here?" Sugar questioned.<p>

"I thought I could help." The Irish boy answered.

"Sure," Mercedes replied. "So do you have an idea on what we should wear?"

"We want exposing, but not vulgar. Comfy and sexy, yet still classic," Tina mentioned.

"So dresses for the girls to keep up the tradition?" Mercedes asked.

"No necessarily," Samara intervened. "I mean we could have skirts and it's easier to dress in skirts."

"So what do you suggest?" Mercedes inquired.

"Well, what about black skirts with suspenders and red blouses with blue tank tops under?" Tina said.

"I like that," Sugar commented. "And we could totally have the boys match with black jeans and navy dress shirts."

"Red ties and black shoes," Samara continued.

"Also for the girls, heavy makeup, so dark red lipstick, dark eyeliner, black eye shadow, and mascara." Tina listed off.

"Wow," Mercedes exclaimed. "You gals are good."

Samara, Sugar and Tina only smirked.

* * *

><p>Harmony cleared her throat catching everyone's attention.<p>

"So we have our song selections," Harmony mentioned. "_New Directions_ is going to open."

"Without Tina," Rachel intervened before allowing Harmony to continue.

Harmony nodded before continuing, "So as I was saying _New Directions _will open up with _Liv Tonight_, Artie, Puck and Mercedes leading, after we perform the Angeles will sing their song,"

"Which is?" Finn imputed.

"You'll see the day of the competition," Rachel stated. "We're going to end the competition with _Kick Ass."_

"Is that allowed?" Quinn asked.

"What song is that?" Kurt groaned.

"Tune up on it," Santana ordered, "Cause the main vocalist are going to be Gerber Baby, Pierce, Fabray, Sugar, and you porcelain."

Kurt shrank under her gaze, nodding meekly.

"Good, so I think we should get started," Rachel mentioned clapping her hands together. "Let's start with a basic choreography for _Kick Ass."_

"Wait," Finn interrupted. "That set list is wrong, it's all pop numbers!"

"We know," Ashley mentioned, rolling her eyes.

"But we need something else," Finn tried to impose.

"Alright, we'll put it up to a vote, those in favor of the set list we've come up with raise your hands," Rachel commented. Everyone, but Finn and Mr. Schue rose their hands. "It's settled our set list is as it is. Anyway let's start practicing. _Angeles _we'll practice later. Ashley and Samara will take care of planning the choreography with Chang and Pierce of _Kick Ass_ while Santana and I will focus on the vocalist. So Sugar, Fabray, Hummel let's get started with yourvocals."

"Rachel I don't think this is fair." Mr. Schue interjected. "I don't like that Finn isn't expressing his talent in the _New Directions _number."

"I can't help with that, they chose how to vocally arrange that number," Rachel pointed out.

"Rachel you have to be a team player,"Schue sighed.

"I am, I'm not killing anyone in your club yet. That's a good sign." Rachel said aware that all glee clubbers were now watching her conversation.

"That's not funny and not what I mean Rachel," Schue mentioned exasperated.

"Well then what do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Finn deserves more," Mr. Schue started only to be cut off by Santana.

"Claro que no, Finn deserves nothing. He's a wimp, who hits girls," Santana ranted only to be stopped by Rachel's hand on her shoulder.

"Santana," Rachel whispered. "Se que estas enojada, pero gritandole a Schue no nos va ayudar." **(I know you're pissed at Schue, but shouting at him will not help us."**

Santana nodded taking a deep breath. "You're right."

Rachel forced a tight smile, before clapping her hands. "Well, it looks like we need to start rehearsing. So let's go."

* * *

><p>It was the day of Sectionals and <em>New Directions <em>were meeting at school for the bus ride. It was nearing the time of departure and Mr. Schuester was getting annoyed by the lack of commitment.

"Where are they?" Mr. Schue moaned into his hands.

Mercedes looked up before facing the teacher. "They're meeting us there."

"What?"

"Tina texted me saying to go ahead, that they'll meet us there."

Mr. Schue even more annoyed nodded before loading everyone else onto the bus.

Quinn sighed hearing Mercedes comment. Pulling out her phone, Quinn never wished she had someone's phone number as much as now.

"Wishing you could text her?" Brittany asked.

Looking up, Quinn's green eyes met Brittany's blue ones. "Yeah."

"Me too."

"This ride is going to be unbearable," Quinn sighed already getting a headache.

"FINN!" Harmony screamed.

"I totally agree," Brittany groaned.

"BUT HARMONY," Finn whined.

"Cheers to us," Quinn mocked as she offered Brittany one ear phone.

"Cheers," Brittany giggled.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready?" Tina asked as the <em>Angeles <em>pulled up to the theatre.

"Yeah," Santana exclaimed.

"Mhm, bring it baby," Rachel smirked.

"We going to kick some ass," Ashley spoke up.

"Now don't be getting ahead of yourselves, _Oral Intesity _and _The Unitards _ain't a piece of cake," Samara offered.

"Aww come on, babe," Ashley moaned. "Don't be a buzz kill."

"Just speaking the truth," Samara replied.

"Well let's just focus on winning," Sugar piped up.

"I agree," Tina answered as the group walked to the green room where _New Directions _was already waiting.

"Blaine we'll see you late," Rachel ordered and the boy nodded walking over to where the _Warblers_ were to meet.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Mr. Schue shouted exasperated. "What took you so long?"<p>

"Chill, Curly," Ashley barked. "It's not like we're late."

Mr. Schue glared. "I'm your teacher show some respect."

"They would," Rachel laughed. "But until you show some respect as well we won't. Common courtesy, Schue."

Mr. Schue flushed in anger and embarrasment. "Whatever, any way guys. Here we go, I can feel the win, you guys will be amazing!"

The club cheered and the teacher excused himself to sign them in.

"Do you think we can actually win?" Quinn asked taking a seat next to Rachel.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know."

"Way to be encourging," Quinn joked.

"Speaking the truth," Rachel cracked a small smile.

Quinn sighed and decided to be bold. She leaned her head onto to Rachel's shoulder and settle slightly on her chest. Rachel tensed.

"Well, I think we can, and I think you should too," Quinn mentioned going to intertwine their fingers.

"Keep hoping Lucy," Rachel whispered pulling her hand away, but letting Quinn rest on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I think we should extend our bet," Ashley mumurred into Samara's golden tresses. The brunette's eyes focusing on Rachel and Quinn while her counterpart's on the book in front of her.<p>

Samara just 'mmm'ed. "Oh yeah why?"

"Because I think we may have two couples," Ashley burrowed her nose even further into her girl's hair.

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that?" Samara purred.

"Look up, one o'clock."

Samara's eyes flickered up from her page.

"Mm," Samara contemplated. "You may be right?"

"I may?" Ashley asked.

"Mhm, so how about this," Samara said, closing her book for a second. "We each pick a couple, whoever gets together first wins, but we can't forcibly or noticbly hook them up."

Ashley mulled over the idea. "Fine, deal, but I pick the couple I want!"

Samara only nodded before opening her book to the page she'd closed. "Alright, who do you want?"

"Mmm," Ashley paused. "I want Santana and Brittany."

"Really?" Samara asked surprised. "I thought you'd pick Rae and Fabray. Why the others?"

"Yeah, San has commitment issues, but come on, no one can deny Brittany anything," Ashley argued.

Samara bit her lips nodding, "Alright. I see that."

"Why do you not think Rachel and Fabray have chemistry?"

"No, they do, except they have much more baggage. I mean Fabray has a kid-"

"She does!"

Samara sighed. "Yes, I mean Lucy Fabray had a child-"

"Yeah Lucy this is Quinn!"

"Ash," Samara groaned. "You're an idiot, love. Lucy Fabray, Quinn Fabray not that hard to piece together Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Ashley pouted. "Meanie, it wasn't that obvious."

"Clearly," Samara snorted. "Anyway Fabray's got a kid and Rae well she has the gang."

"So you're saying they'll have Shakespearean love?"

"Bingo," Samara murmurred getting back into her book.

"Sammy," Ashley interrupted her girfriend.

"Yes, love," Samara groaned.

"What are you reading?"

_"Romeo and Juliet._"

The irony wasn't lost in the situation.

* * *

><p><em>"We now welcome New Directions (NUDE ERECTIONS) to the stage!"<em>

The speaker announced and the _Angeles _couldn't help but laugh while the others groaned.

"Ready?" Harmony asked the group.

They hesitantly nodded before shaking their heads.

"Yeah," Harmony breathed out. "Thought so."

It didn't take long before some of the kids took their place on the stage. Artie in the middle with Mercedes to the far right and Puck to the left of the wheel chair destined boy.

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>I just wanna live tonight<em>  
><em>I just wanna live tonight away<em>  
><em>I just wanna live tonight<em>  
><em>I just wanna live my life, ay<em>

_**Harmony, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt (Mercedes):**_  
><em>(I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I)<em>  
><em>I just wanna live tonight<em>  
><em>I just wanna live tonight away<em>  
><em>I just wanna live tonight<em>  
><em>I just wanna live my life, ay<em>

_** Puck(Mike):**_  
><em>New York, LA, Chicago, VA, Saint Louis<em>  
><em>I just wanna live my life, ay<em>  
><em>Hey Vegas, Miami, hey London<em>  
><em>Chicago, hey Providence<em>  
><em>(I said, I said, I said)<em>  
><em>I just wanna live my life, ay<em>

_**Artie:**_  
><em>Top down there's a road on the backstreet<em>  
><em>Shot gun with a twin in the backseat<em>  
><em>No one with them two, it's just me<em>  
><em>Pull up to the club like a pimpsy<em>  
><em>Shouts out to the players in the VIP<em>  
><em>Hey DJ, yeah you remember me<em>  
><em>It's the nigga with same proof from outta suit<em>  
><em>And we be, we be<em>

_**Mike:**_  
><em>Poppin' bottles, making noise<em>  
><em>On the tables, on the bars<em>  
><em>And at every bar<em>  
><em>Tell them girls to freak them boys<em>  
><em>I feel the patron jello shots<em>  
><em>I'm throwing one hundred dollar rain drops<em>  
><em>I live it up, yo, and they not, they not<em>  
><em>Cause today<em>

The chorus to the song started and the judges looked shocked, but the crowd only shouted in glee. Well the celebrity judge shouted in amazement and wolf-whistled. The song came to a close and the lights dimmed making the room pitch black. As the lights dimmed, the original gleeks left the stage and the _Angeles _walked on. The music started and the gleeks gathered eagerly at the wings having never seen the practices behind the _Angeles _number. The music was harder and nothing that the original _New Directions_ could quite guess. Out of the blue lights started shinging purple and blue beams when the music got harder. And the performanced started with Joe and Sam summer saulting on the back platform before Tina sung out.

_**Tina:**  
>The cycle repeated<br>As explosions broke in the sky  
>All that I needed<br>Was the one thing I couldn't find_

_**Samara and Ashley:**_  
><em>And you were there at the turn<em>  
><em>Waiting to let me know<em>

_**Angeles:**_  
><em>We're building it up<em>  
><em>To break it back down<em>  
><em>We're building it up<em>  
><em>To burn it down<em>  
><em>We can't wait<em>  
><em>To burn it to the ground<em>

_**Joe:**_  
><em>The colors conflicted<em>  
><em>As the flames, climbed into the clouds<em>  
><em><strong>Sam:<strong>_  
><em>I wanted to fix this<em>  
><em>But couldn't stop from tearing it down<em>  
><em><strong>Ashley:<strong>_  
><em>And you were there at the turn<em>  
><em>Caught in the burning glow<em>  
><em><strong>Samara:<strong>_  
><em>And I was there at the turn<em>  
><em>Waiting to let you know<em>

_**Angeles minus Rachel and Santana:**_  
><em>We're building it up<em>  
><em>To break it back down<em>  
><em>We're building it up<em>  
><em>To burn it down<em>  
><em>We can't wait<em>  
><em>To burn it to the ground<em>

_**Rachel:**_  
><em>You told me yes<em>  
><em>You held me high<em>  
><em>And I believed when you told that lie<em>  
><em><strong>Santana:<strong>_  
><em>I played soldier, you played king<em>  
><em>And struck me down, when I kissed that ring<em>  
><em>You lost that right, to hold that crown<em>  
><em><strong>Rachel and Santana:<strong>_  
><em>I built you up, but you let me down<em>  
><em>So when you fall, I'll take my turn<em>  
><em>And fan the flames<em>  
><em>As your blazes burn<em>

_**Rory**_  
><em>And you were there at the turn<em>  
><em>Waiting to let me know<em>

_**Angeles:**_  
><em>We're building it up<em>  
><em>To break it back down<em>  
><em>We're building it up<em>  
><em>To burn it down<em>  
><em>We can't wait<em>  
><em>To burn it to the ground<em>

_**Rachel:**_  
><em>When you fall, I'll take my turn<em>  
><em>And fan the flames<em>  
><em>As your blazes burn<em>

_**Angeles:**_  
><em>We can't wait<em>  
><em>To burn it to the ground<em>

_**Santana:**_  
><em>When you fall, I'll take my turn<em>  
><em>And fan the flames<em>  
><em>As your blazes burn<em>

_**Angeles:**_  
><em>We can't wait<em>  
><em>To burn it to the ground<em>

The whole performance was followed by intricate flips and moves. The crowd was captivated by the sheer amount of effort.

"Holy shit," Harmony gaped by the enthusiastic appluase.

"Jesus Christ," Quinn moaned, turned on.

"That was fucking hot," Brittany muttered and Puck, Finn, and Quinn nodded subsconciously.

"Guys," Kurt intervened, "while I agree that was awe-strucking, we do need to get onto the stage to perform our last number."

That knocked the team back into action and they filed onto the again dark stage. The music started and one single white spotlight shined on the first solist.

_**Angeles and New Directions:**  
>We are young<em>  
><em>We are strong<em>  
><em>We're not looking for where we belong<em>  
><em>We're not cool<em>  
><em>We are free<em>  
><em>And we're running with blood on our knees<em>

_**Harmony:**  
>We could rule the world<em>  
><em>On a silver platter<em>  
><em>From the wrong to the right light<em>  
><em>To the open stream<em>  
><em>With a crash and burn<em>  
><em>We can make it better<em>  
><em>Turn it upside down<em>  
><em>Just you and me<em>

_**Sugar:**  
>We are the dream<em>  
><em>No other way to be<em>

_**Sugar and Harmony**  
>We are young<em>  
><em>We are strong<em>  
><em>We're not looking for where we belong<em>  
><em>We're not cool<em>  
><em>We are free<em>  
><em>And we're running with blood on our knees<em>

_**Kurt:**  
>I could change the world<em>  
><em>I can make it better<em>  
><em>Kick it up and down<em>  
><em>Took a chance on me<em>  
><em>When you fake a smile<em>  
><em>And you think you're better<em>  
><em>Gonna put it down<em>  
><em>Whip it at your feet<em>

_**Sugar:**  
>No bridge to burn<em>  
><em>Nowhere to turn for me<em>

_**All:**  
>We are young<em>  
><em>We are strong<em>  
><em>We're not looking for where we belong<em>  
><em>We're not cool<em>  
><em>We are free<em>  
><em>And we're running with blood on our knees<em>

_We are young_  
><em>We are strong<em>  
><em>We're not looking for where we belong<em>  
><em>We're not cool<em>  
><em>We are free<em>  
><em>And we're running with blood on our knees<em>

_**Quinn:**  
>What do they know about us?<em>  
><em><strong>Brittany:<br>**__Are they thinking of somebody else?_  
><em><strong>Quinn and Brittany:<strong>  
>Are they wondering what we might be?<em>  
><em>Are they thinking of you or of me?<em>

_**Sugar:**  
>We are young<em>  
><em><strong>Harmony:<strong>  
>We are strong<br>**Kurt:**_  
><em>We're not looking for where we belong<em>  
><em><strong>Quinn:<strong>  
>We're not cool<em>  
><em><strong>Brittany:<strong>  
>We are free<em>  
><em><strong>Sugar, Brittany, Quinn, Kurt, Harmony<strong>  
>And we're running with blood on our knees<em>

_**All:**  
>We are young<em>  
><em>We are strong<em>  
><em>We're not looking for where we belong<em>  
><em>We're not cool<em>  
><em>We are free<em>  
><em>And we're running with blood on our knees<em>

_We are young (I could rule the world)_  
><em>We are strong (On a silver platter)<em>  
><em>We're not looking for where we belong<em>  
><em>We're not cool<em>  
><em>We are free<em>  
><em>And we're running with blood on our knees (Just you and me)<em>

_We are young_  
><em>We are strong<em>  
><em>We're not looking for where we belong (Just you and me)<em>  
><em>We're not cool<em>  
><em>We are free<em>  
><em>And we're running with blood on our knees<em>

The crowd went wild and cheered them on as the club walked off the stage.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Harmony shouted. "You were amazing."<p>

And she launched herself onto her best friend. Sugar only laughed as she caught her.

"As were you," Sugar replied.

Finn glared at them from a corner before setting his sight somewhere else. His eyes landed on something equally as unpleasant for him. Quinn was hugging Rachel praising her, and Rachel was blushing slightly.

"You looked smokin," Puck mentioned to Santana who stood off to the side.

"And we've been through this, Puckerman," Santana growled. "Stay away."

"Just sayin babe," Puck mentioned before grunting as Santana's fist hit his stomach.

"Just sayin, Puck," Santana mocked.

* * *

><p>"You were amazing," Quinn muttered into Rachel's hair.<p>

Rachel blushed lightly amused with Quinn.

"Thanks," Rachel replied. "You were great as well."

"Just great?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel smirked. "Just great, Fabray."

"You're mean," Quinn smiled.

"No, I'm a realist," Rachel relplied.

"No," Quinn stuck her tongue out. "You're mean."

"Believe what you want," Rachel mentioned.

"You're just going to ditch me?"

Rachel nodded before leaving to the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Santana drawled watching Rachel approach her.<p>

Rachel half-heartly shrugged. "I'm alright. You're the one who seems depressed."

Santana shrugged before jerking her head to the door. Rachel followed her lead and they left the green-room. Quinn and Brittany looked curiously at the pair while Samara and Ashley asked a silent question.

Once outside, Rachel and Santana walked to the back of the building. Leaning on the wall, Santana pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

"Sabes si alguien me obviera dicho que cuando tenia cinco años que mi papi hubiera muerto, yo me obviera reido," Rachel chuckled.**(You know if someone would have told me that when I was five that my daddy had died, I would have laughed)**

Santana only grinned before lighting her cigarette and offering one to Rachel who gladly took it. "Cinco, sies años atras, tu me hubieras regañado sobre fumar."**(Five, six years ago, you would have been on my ass about smoking.)**

"Lo se,"Rachel sighed blowing the smoke out. "Pero, cosas cambian." **(I know." "However, times change.)**

"Que estas pensando, V," Santana asked sliding to the floor. **(What's on your mind, V?)**

"Vida," Rachel chuckled. "Universidas, los _Angeles_, Fabray...tu." **("Life." "College, the gang, Fabray and...you.)**

"Yo?" Santana questioned. **(Me?)**

Rachel sighed and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Mhm."

"V? No puedes hacerme obligarte a que me digas."**(V? You can't make me drag it out of you.)**

"Si, lo puedo,"Rachel smiled. **(Yes, I can.)**

"V, que quieres decir?" Santana asked. **(V, what are you trying to say?)**

"Creo que me debes de besar," Rachel murmurred. **(I think you should kiss me)**

Santana sighed.

"Vanessa," Santana sighed.

"Wow, mi segundo nombre, normalmente solo es V." **(****Wow, the middle name, it's normally just V.)**

"Vanessa," Santana exhaled. "Porque?"

"Santana, siempre vas a hacer mi primer amor, no lo voy a poder olvidar." **(Santana, you're always going to be my first love, I'll never forget that.)**

"Pero?" **(But?)**

"Creo que algo esta pasando con Fabray." **(I think somethings happening with Fabray.)**

"Pero sabes que nada puede pasar con Fabray y aparte aun me quieres...como yo a ti." **(But you know nothing can happen with Fabray and you still love me...just like me with you.)**

Santana's eyes met with Rachel's brown ones.

"Enserio?" **(Really?)**

Santana nodded, "Nunca pare." **(Never stopped.)**

Rachel smiled and leaned further into the full Latina. Santana's arms wrapped around the brunette and she kissed her head.

"Que vamos a hacer?" **(What are we going to do?)**

"No lo sé V, enserio no sé." **(I don't know V, I really don't.)**

"Hey there you guys are," Tina mentioned popping her head out the back door. "Come on, they're going to announce the winner and they need the teams up on the stage."

So the sisters stood up and walked into the building together with their hands linked.

They didn't notice, Quinn and Brittany observing them from afar.


	10. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
